Silent Rain
by Clovei
Summary: A strange phenomenon happened within the great city of Zootopia. In every district, unknown rain pours in every corner. As Judy and Nick continue to investigate their case of a dark organization, they learned something unusual about the rain. As the rain falls, danger and love rose in the air. (Rated M for future chapters that contain violence and sexual themes.)
1. A Rainy Dinner Night

**A/N:** It's my first time writing a fanfiction. I never read any fanfiction in my life until I watched Zootopia and became interested in it that I started reading people's stories about the movie. Zootopia inspired me to write my own fanfiction because I absolutely love the chemistry between Judy and Nick. Some of the characters in the story are made up from my own imagination that is suitable for the plot.

Just a warning, I think I'm a terrible writer in every way. English is also my second language. If this story sucks, then I suck. I also watched the movie once, so I have no idea if I'm doing this right. I'm doomed!

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Rainy Dinner Night

The sky was gray, full of dark clouds covering the sun. It's been a week since this happened, the sun rarely came out. The big city of Zootopia would often rain in every district during this past week, which is an unusual phenomenon to happen in this kind of city. However, even though the city is full of gray sky, the city was still full of brilliant light.

It was 6:00 PM on a Friday night. The night was beginning to fall, the sound of rain droplets began falling gently down in the great city of Zootopia. Mammals were driving or walking outside with their raincoats or umbrella. Some of the smallest animals were being helped by the police or larger civilian animals.

In the Zootopia Police Department (ZPD), Judy and Nick finally got off from work, exhausted from working all day this week. They both head towards the front door. They were both glad that they have a two days weekend off from work this week.

"You know, it never hurts to spend a little for a night out," Nick said while putting on his navy-colored raincoat.

Judy was still frustrated with the case they been working on for the past few days. To hear Nick say something so casually makes her even more stressed. Nick open the front door for Judy and then handed his umbrella to her. "Nick, I just want to solve this case as soon as possible or else this won't get anywhere." Judy said while putting up her yellow raincoat hood on, "Besides, going out in the rain is not my kind of thing." Judy opens the umbrella and hears the raindrops fall on top of it.

"Aww, cheer up Carrots," Nick teased and then grab back his umbrella to hold it for the both of them, "You know what, I'll treat you to dinner."

Judy stops walking and looks up at him. "Really? Can I have anything I want?" Judy asked eagerly.

"Sure, anything you want."

A mischievous grin slides across Judy's face as she started listing all the food she wanted to try and eat. Judy begins to laughed when she saw the expression on Nick's face as the list goes on.

Once they left Savanna Central by train, they arrived at their destination in Sahara Square. After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at a fancy place with the name, 'Bell's Garden', plastered with cursive words that loop together delicately. Judy was awestruck by the look of the restaurant. When Judy look at Nick from her side, she didn't realize how long she stood there, causing her to blush from embarrassment.

"One of my "friends" work there. I mostly come here when I want to eat something fancy for a cheaper price."

One of Judy's eyebrows cocked up before she said, "You sure know your places and mammals."

"What can I say? I know everybody." Nick said before putting away his umbrella.

Once they walk in the restaurant, the smell, and the fancy scenery, made Judy has a surprised look on her face. She was amazed how there are many types of mammals inside the restaurant. They stood near the reception table, looking at a huge aquarium tank full of fishes. A slender arctic fox in a waitress outfit came towards them. She was stunning, with beautiful white fur that looks like soft snow. Some of the animals couldn't help but stare at her with adoring eyes.

"Oh ho! Is that you Nick?" The waitress asked.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while, Alice."

Alice gleefully walks towards Nick and gave him a tight hug. Judy couldn't help but felt a hint of jealousy from watching Nick embracing with another fox that happens to be an attractive female fox.

"So, what's the occasion to come here?" Alice asked in a cheerful voice.

"Same reason as usual, but I thought about bringing my partner from work to loosen her up for a bit. You see, we been working almost all week on a case and it's been stressful. So I thought, "Hey, it wouldn't hurt to go out for dinner once in awhile'."

It took a while for Alice to understand what Nick just said. Then she realized that Nick is a police officer now judging from the ZPD uniform Nick is wearing.

"Whoa! You became a police officer?!"

Judy felt impatient and jealous at the same time while watching the two foxes engaging in a conversation that seems like a long time. Judy watched Nick talking to Alice as if she wasn't there until Nick finally introduced Judy to Alice. Alice stop talking and walk towards Judy to shake paws with her, introducing herself to Judy.

"Love to chat but, I have to start working or else I'll get fired," Alice giggled and said in a playful voice to Nick. She was almost close to Nick. Finally, she backs away and looks at both Nick and Judy. "I'll show you guys to your table," Alice said after all the discussion.

Luckily for them, Nick's favorite area was available, so Alice guides them to their table after walking up three steps of stairs towards the corner right of the room. There was a white handrail covering the area near their table. They both sat down while Alice said she will be back later to get their orders.

"I don't think I have to explain why I like sitting here," Nick said while gesturing his paws for Judy to see what he meant.

Judy looks where Nick is trying to show her, then gasped in amazed by the scenery. From where they sit, they had a great view of the restaurant itself. They could see other animals eating and chatting in their own tables. Small animals were sitting on huge dictionary or thesaurus books in their chairs. They see waiters and waitresses walking around the place. They could see almost everything inside the restaurant.

"It's beautiful," Judy said in a low, soft voice. It was quiet enough for her to hear only.

Nick passed out the menu to Judy and said, "Uhh… hello? Earth to Carrots? Are you there?" When Judy wasn't responding since she was looking off into the distance.

Judy snaps back into reality and her face reddened with embarrassment as she takes the menu.

After a few minutes, Alice came back and took their orders. Judy sometimes noticed that Alice kept staring at Nick when Nick was on his phone, unaware that the female fox is looking at him. That made Judy angry for some reason, she doesn't understand why she feels so angry when Nick is just her friend. Judy decided to distract herself by researching her case for more information on her phone. After a while, she found something useful.

"Nick! Let at this!" Judy said, bringing her phone close up to Nick for him to see, "This is huge! This could be a clue!"

Nick observed at the weird image in Judy's phone, it kinda looks like a coat of arms.

"It looks familiar... but I forgot what it is. All I know is that it's something related to a dark organization" Nick said.

"I guess we can start investigating more tomorrow!" Judy exclaimed excitedly.

Alice came back carrying a tray and handed them their food. Alice couldn't help but notice how Judy and Nick look happy and relief from looking at something on Judy's phone. "What are you guys so happy about?" Alice asked while trying to take a peek on Judy's phone.

Judy stared at her with pure dislike, she didn't feel like answering her. In just a few seconds, Alice said something that made Judy not dislike her after all.

"Oh! This is an underground organization that hates unity in Zootopia! They always try all kinds of stuff to separate predators and preys or separate couples who aren't the same species. They called themselves, 'Mammal Justice Division'." Alice said proudly.

"Hmm. No wonder it looks familiar." Nick said to himself.

Alice pet Nick on the head before walking away, making him had a sly grin on his face which makes Judy turns away to her side to face the window. Alice then walks away to take orders from the other tables. Judy and Nick start eating their food, but Judy wasn't hungry. She eats while staring out the window, watching the beautiful bright city while it rains outside.

"Is there something bothering you, Carrots?" Nick asked softly, trying not to make Judy tensed.

"Nothing," Judy mumbled, still staring out the window.

"Oh wait... please don't tell me it's the soup! Does it taste bad? I mean, I don't know if this suits your taste. Sometimes I don't even like this-" Nick said but got interrupted by the bunny's laughter.

"No!" Judy laughed and then look at her carrot soup, "The soup is fine. But it just…" Judy stop for a second before saying something she didn't expect, "Do you like Alice?" And then she quickly covered her mouth.

 _Oh, sweet cheese n' crackers!_ Judy thought.

Nick stare at Judy for a second before saying, "Well... I already said, one of my "friends" works here. Therefore, Alice is my friend. But then again... you did ask a good question because Alice used to be one of my ex-girlfriends." Nick said before drinking his carrot soup.

"Girlfrien-"

"Hey, guys!" Alice said loudly which interrupted Judy. "I just- oh. Did I just interrupted something?" Alice said when she saw the look on Judy's face.

"No, go on," Judy said calmly but grew exasperated from Alice's sudden appearance.

"I found more information about the organization from my boss that might help you guys on the case you're working on," Alice said and then give a piece of paper full of information to Nick.

"Thanks, Alice," Nick said, then he put the paper in his raincoat pocket.

After they finished dinner, Nick pays the bills and left some tips on the table. They walk near the front door until Nick stop and said his goodbye to his friend. Alice told him to stop and went up to him to ask him a question that Judy didn't hear clearly because she was holding the front door. All she could hear is the rain. However, Judy could only hear some it until she heard something that was loud and clear.

"Are you dating that bunny by any chance?"

Nick move closer to Alice as if he was about to bend over to kiss her. Judy almost covered her eyes because she didn't want to witness it. However, Nick just whispered something in Alice's ears. Judging from Alice's amused expression, Judy thought she won't like what Nick just said.

"Bye! I can't wait to see you next time, Nick!" Alice said in an optimistic tone while waving before proceeding, "Oh, and you too Judy!" Before the front doors slowly closed behind them.

Judy thought she must be imagining things because she saw the "sneering" look on Alice's face when she mentioned Judy's name. But then again, Nick and Alice often have a mischievous grin on their face. So maybe it's something foxes do. Judy place one of her paws in her head and thought, _maybe I'm just tired_.

Then it was just Judy and Nick, standing outside next to the restaurant in the rain.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, Carrots," Nick said nonchalantly before started walking towards the direction where his home is at.

"Wait!" Judy heard herself cried.

Nick stop and look behind to see the lonely bunny wearing her yellow raincoat in the rain. Nick, who was holding his umbrella, walk towards Judy and then give a half smile. His eyebrows were lower as if he was concerned.

"Here," Nick said, handing his umbrella to Judy.

"What? But you'll get sick! Because I only need to take the cab home and you have to walk all the way home!" Judy said in a worried voice.

"Hmm. Good point." Nick said before reaching a conclusion, "I guess you leave me no choice. I'll wait with you until a cab picks you up."

"Really?" Judy said, looking up at Nick who was holding up the umbrella for the both of them.

"Sure, anything for my favorite bunny," Nick said, then he gives a little smile.

When they were waiting for a few minutes that seems like forever, a cab finally pulled over. Judy step in the cab until she stops. Then she turns towards Nick which made Nick confused.

"Uhhh… Is there something wrong?" Nick asked, "Do you still want my umbrella?"

"No… Why don't you… stay over at my place tonight."

"What?!" Nick said. He was surprised that thought he was hearing things wrong because of the rain. "Did I hear you said-"

"Yes, now get in here before I change my mind," Judy said and patted the empty seat next to her.

Nick stood there speechless while holding his umbrella. Only the sound of the busy city and the rain could be heard. The hyena driver got impatiently that he honk his horn at Nick to hurry up. Nick begin to smile, it was close to a real smile but at the same time, it also looks like his usual sly grin.

"Sure, I don't see why not. After all, you left me with no choice." Nick smiled, then he put away his umbrella and got in the cab.

"Good fox," Judy said in a teasing way.

It was now 9:00 P.M. After they arrive at Judy's apartment, Judy paid the driver her money and got off the cab. Nick was standing outside watching her coming towards him. The sound of rain continues to fall, and then thunder begins to show itself. The both of them begin to walk inside the apartment and into Judy's room.


	2. Sleepover

Chapter 2 - Sleepover

Judy almost stumbled when she was walking up the stairs in the apartment. Her cheeks flushed, then quickly turned around to see Nick almost close at laughing. Judy glared at him which made Nick think twice before proceeding. Nick clears his throat and pretends as if it never happened. Once they arrived at Judy's doorstep, Judy opens the door with her key and walk inside. Nick follow her from behind and turn on the lights as he went in.

"Wow, nice place you got here," Nick said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh please Nick, you been in here before," Judy recalls the times Nick visit her.

"Well, you have to admit, it looks nicer than my place."

It was true, although Nick lives in Sahara Square, he lives in a ghetto area because he is a fox. When compared to their living condition, it almost made Judy's little apartment seem more present. The thought of that made Judy felt sorry for a moment, but then she pushed that thought away and continue to welcome her guest. Judy went through her drawers and took out her PJs. She grabs a plain, oversized blue T-Shirt, and gave it to Nick.

"Here, it's better to wear this than wear your police uniform overnight," Judy said and then headed to the bathroom to change into her PJs.

Nick took off his raincoat and ZPD uniform to place them on the clothing rack. He put on the oversized T-Shirt and took off his pants and place them on a chair. He was now wearing his boxers and the T-Shirt that Judy gave him. He plops down on Judy's bed and felt exhausted from working all day.

As Judy put on her PJs, she couldn't stop thinking about tonight's dinner. When she think of Alice, she felt a bit of jealousy.

 _Judy Hopps, get a hold of yourself! Why are you jealous? Nick is just a friend_ … Judy thought while staring at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror.

To her horror, she realized that she might have feelings for Nick that is beyond the level of friendship. Judy shook her head in disbelief and continue to give herself pep talk while brushing her teeth next to the sink. After all, Nick probably looks at Judy as his best friend. When Judy open the bathroom door, she saw Nick sitting down on her bed while scrolling through his phone.

"Okay! I'll start setting up the bed for you and myself!" Judy said cheerfully. Nick watched Judy grab an extra pair of blankets and covers from the closet. Then she begins setting up the bed on the floor. "Since you're my guest tonight, you get to sleep on my bed while I sleep on the floor. Got it?" Judy said firmly.

"Sounds reasonable, but I prefer you to sleep in your own bed because I don't want the poor little bunny to get a cold," Nick said with a smug look.

Judy looks at Nick with sullen eyes before saying, "I'm not weak Nick! I can even beat your butt if I have to!"

"Well, I like to see you try," Nick said mockingly.

Judy groans in frustration and storm into her bed that she made for herself. She looks back at Nick and saw his usual sly smile still plastered on his face. Nick's grin made her furious, but at the same time, she almost likes it when he teases her with that smile. Blushing from that thought, Judy shook my head, then facepalm. She turned off the lights from her apartment. Then proceed to her little bed and prepared to sleep.

The room was getting cold, mostly because of the rain that is pounding against the window from outside. Nick stares out the window from his bed. The moonlight shines through the apartment's window, letting Nick see the beauty of the rain falling from the sky and some of the area in Judy's room.

Nick's eyes shifted towards the area where Judy is sleeping, curious about Judy's well-being from sleeping on the hard floor. He saw her shivered underneath her thin blanket. Nick felt bad and was about to call for her until a loud thunderbolt strikes down, making an unpleasant sound. He saw Judy jump a little in her covers. Nick smiled when he saw Judy pulled up her blanket in fear. Nick thought Judy was adorable when frightened.

"Carrots?"

"What? And don't call me 'Carrots'." Judy said in exasperation.

Nick smiled and then said, "I can tell you're cold and _scared_."

"How do you know Mr. Genius?"

"Oh, Carrots. Did you forget that I have night vision? After all, I am a fox."

Judy's voice began to grow quiet from Nick's statement. She felt embarrassed to forget something so little.

"You're going to get a cold from sleeping on the floor," Nick said in a serious tone.

"What? No. Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine. I'm the strongest bunny you'll ever see in your life."

"You're more of a dumb bunny."

"Hey!" Judy blurted out loud, "I'm not dumb! I swear that someday I will-"

"I'm just kidding Carrots," Nick said, then he sigh. "Look, I don't want you to sleep on the ground."

"Why?" Judy asked in curiosity.

"I don't want to see my favorite bunny getting sick from sleeping on the hard, cold floor," Nick replied.

"Aww, that's sweet," Judy said in a mocking tone. "I guess you don't mind if I sleep with you on that bed." Judy joked.

"Okay."

Judy couldn't believe what she just heard. She thought Nick was messing with her but then realized that Nick wasn't joking. The cold was unbearable, Judy couldn't deny Nick's offer, so she gave up and went towards her bed. The moonlight made Judy's appearance look vivid, making her look stunning. Nick couldn't keep his eyes off of Judy. Without realization, Nick reached towards one of Judy's arms and pulled her down on the bed.

"Ni-Nick! What are you doin-" Judy started but then stop when their eyes meet. The moonlight was still shining down through the window, making them see their surroundings. Making them see each other more clearly.

Nick was still speechless, he couldn't take his eyes off of Judy's violet-colored eyes. He figures out that Judy probably felt the same way from looking into his eyes. "Judy-" Nick began.

"I- uhhh! I mean... Well, I guess... Umm. Good night Nick!" Judy said out of nowhere. Judy quickly turned around and faced the other direction, away from Nick. However, she still feels Nick's warmth near her, making her feel a lot of mixed emotions. Judy sigh in her mind, she felt like screaming into her pillow because she interrupts Nick from saying something important to her. Judy decided to force herself to sleep.

The rain continues to roll down the sky. The night was still alive. Judy woke up from the loud sound of thunder. Out of instincts, Judy quietly shook Nick by the arm and call for his name. Nick woke up and rub his eyes and then yawned.

"I can't sleep." Judy whisper.

"Just close your eyes and sleep..." Nick started to doze off.

"Nick! I'm serious!" Judy exclaimed, then sigh. "Can you stay awake with me until I fall asleep?"

Nick roll to his side to face Judy and replied with a sly smile, "All right."

It was awkward and quiet. Judy stares at her ceiling, then break the silence when she asks him about the case. "Who do you think is the culprit?" Judy asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Probably someone who is like Bellwether but worst," Nick said lazily. "We'll find out later tomorrow."

Their conversation ended shortly after that. Judy quickly thinks of another topic before Nick falls asleep. For some reason, the only thing that comes up in her mind was Alice. She groans in annoyance and remembered the time when Alice interrupts her before asking Nick about his relationships. Finally, Judy decided to pick off where she left and ask Nick about his relationship with Alice.

"How did you meet Alice and why did your relationship with Alice ended?" Judy asks nervously.

To Nick's surprised, he finally stops being tired and looks at Judy. He scratched one of his ears, unsure where to start. However, just looking at Judy's curious eyes made Nick began talking. "Well… How do I say this." Nick said to himself. "I met Alice at one of my previous jobs. I used to work as a delivery boy at a pizza place-" Nick stop when he heard Judy giggled.

"Oh! Sorry, it's just funny that you used to be a pizza delivery boy." Judy said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want. It was difficult to find jobs that hire any fox. That is why I always have many kinds of jobs." Nick said which made Judy regret laughing. "Anyways, it was night time. I had to deliver over ten boxes of pizza. I thought it was for an elephant or some bigger mammal." Nick said with a chuckled. "But it turns out that all those pizzas were for a party to those who work at some warehouse company. After I finished the job, I was about to get in the car until I heard a girl screamed. I look towards the area where I heard the scream and saw a white arctic fox being pushed to the ground by one of those workers from the warehouse."

Judy watched Nick sigh before continuing.

"I know it's not my business, but I walk over there without realizing what I was doing. I guess it's because I understand how it feels to be hated by being a fox. It turns out that Alice works at that place and she was supposed to stay outside, away from the party. They were afraid that Alice would do something weird to the pizza or steals them. She broke that rule and went in to get a slice of pizza. That is why one of the workers pulled her outside and pushed her down."

Judy almost felt bad for Alice when listening to the story.

"After the worker walked away in disgust, I went towards Alice and held one of my paws out. I pulled her up and then we talk about the struggles of living as a fox. I thought she was the most beautiful fox I've ever seen. I lost my job afterward because the people in the warehouse made a complaint about me. In the end, we end up dating."

Judy felt sad when she heard Nick called Alice, "beautiful".

"We only dated for two years until she left me to date a cheetah." Nick sigh and then shook his head before saying, "Although, she is the most beautiful fox I've ever seen, I never really love her as much as I love-" Nick stop and then joke, "money."

Judy playfully punched Nick on the side, then smiled, "Well, I'm sure if she gets to know you better. She would see how great of a guy you are."

Nick's expression begin to soften and then he said, "I love you, Judy."

Judy almost fell off the bed when she heard what Nick just said. She turned to face Nick with wide eyes and said, "You're kidding right?"

Nick sly smile returned to his face and then he said, "Well, I'm pretty sure everyone loves you as well. After all, who can hate a cute bunny like you?" Nick teased.

Judy sigh, as if she was relief. But deep inside her, she felt sad from Nick's response. After all, she did have feelings for Nick that are more than friendship. But now she learned that Nick just thinks of her as a friend. Judy tried to prevent herself from crying by rolling to her side. Wishing that Nick meant it when he said he loved her. Nick suddenly noticed that Judy is sad. Judy hates it when Nick easily figures out that something is wrong.

"Carrots... hey, look, I was just messing with you," Nick said gently.

Judy wants to pour all her feelings into Nick to make him understand how she really feels. But all she could do now is resent and mope in silence.

"No, it's not just that…" Judy said quietly, then she squeezed her eyes shut before turning to Nick with a fake smile to show that she is okay. "I-I was just sad from hearing more about your life."

A warm smile begins to form on Nick's lips. "Thanks, Carrots. No one has ever felt much sympathy for me except you."

Judy wished Nick knew about her feelings. She wanted him to know that she cares. That she cares so much about Nick, that she loved him. "Well, we can't be awake for this long! Let's go back to sleep! We need to finish the case tomorrow as quickly as possible!" Judy said in fake happiness. She faked a yawn and settle in her blanket.

As they sleep, Judy faced the other direction. She stared at the moon which is only half showing itself because of the dark clouds. Judy tried to force herself to sleep but failed miserably. All she could hear is the storm, sometimes lightning. She shivers underneath her blanket, not sure if she was afraid of the weather or just cold.

Judy turned to face Nick and saw him sleeping. She couldn't take her eyes off of Nick. It was odd to see Nick look completely harmless and peaceful while sleeping. She yearns for comfort but knew it would be impossible. Just a fantasy. However, that fantasy proved to be wrong. Nick, who was still asleep, unconsciously put his arms around Judy. To Judy's surprised, her request came true. She decided to take the offer and snuggle closely to Nick. She finally felt warm. Judy closed her eyes and falls asleep. She wished to stay like this forever.

As the night continues to go on, Judy and Nick sleeps comfortably. Even when the storm is strong, nothing could wake Judy up from her slumber.


	3. Upon Realization

Chapter 3 - Upon Realization

The early morning rose, with a peak of light gleaming through the gray clouds from the sky, allowing some sunshine to kiss the city with it's bright. However, the sky was still mostly cloudy from the storm last night. It was 6:00 AM in the morning to be exact.

Judy, an early riser, woke up from her sleep to find herself unsurprisingly see Nick still sound asleep. After all, Judy is an early riser while Nick is the opposite. Work hours usually starts at 8:00 AM for Judy, she remembers how she would often wake Nick up by calling or visiting his home to remind him to get ready for work. Luckily for them, they both have a two days weekend off of work.

The first instincts that came up to Judy were to push Nick off her bed to wake him up to start getting ready to investigate their case. However, judging from the look on Nick's face and what they both went through a lot for the past few days, she decided to let Nick sleep for a little longer. After Judy got off her bed, she finished freshening herself in the bathroom. Nick finally woke up when Judy was getting a new pair of clothes from her drawers. She picked out a sky-blue flannel and some pair of light pants.

"Hey sleepy head, finally awake?" Judy joked. "We have a big day ahead of ourselves! You might as well start getting home to clean yourself up."

"Right..." Nick said slowly, but his usual playful smile appeared on his face to see Judy still optimistic as always. He almost thought there was something bothering Judy because of last night. Now he can rest at ease.

Nick gathered all his belongings and even return the T-Shirt back to Judy. He was now wearing his police uniform, causing Judy to think he looks so handsome in his uniform; despite having messy hair from sleeping. He opens the front door before saying, "Remember Carrots, meet at Snarlbucks at 8:00 AM." Nick reminds Judy by waving the paper he got from Alice.

Just like that, Judy was now alone in her apartment with the remaining hour of free time. She sat down on her chair and glumly browse through her phone, searching through her social media. Suddenly, the sound of a ringtone began buzzing near Judy's bed. It turns out that Nick forgot to take his phone! Judy approached her bed and took the phone from underneath the pillow. When Judy look at whoever was calling Nick, it was Finnick. She decided to wait until the call ended. After the call ended, Judy thought she should return this later to Nick. Then suddenly, Judy was curious about what Nick has in his phone.

 _No Judy._ Judy said to herself. _That is wrong. A best friend shouldn't look through their friend's phone._

However, the temptation was too much. It turns out that Nick has a password on his phone. Judy tried guessing various passwords until the phone lock itself. But it finally gave her a hint that said, "What is something or someone you valued?". Luckily, it was a two words password.

Using the last three chances, Judy carelessly put down lame passwords.

"Is it Nicholas Wilde? I mean, he has to love himself." Judy wondered while texting down the words but it turned out to be wrong.

"Uh... blueberry?" It was wrong.

After losing hope, Judy decided to text down her name. A pathetic joke she thought that might work, but she highly doubts it. However, it worked.

"No, this has to be a joke." Judy chuckled while shaking her head in disbelief with her eyes closed, "A sad pathetic joke. There's no way that Nick would…" Judy stop before realizing what just happens, "...have _feelings_ for me." Her heart starts beating faster.

Upon realization, Judy was shocked but also happy that Nick might have feelings for her. She lays back on her bed and stares at her ceiling. "Nick has feelings for me..." Judy whispers to herself, then repeat them again loudly this time to make them clear. Just hearing those words makes her excited, she thought she could die from happiness.

* * *

When Judy arrived at Snarlbucks, she paid the driver before getting off the cab. Nick was already sitting outside of the cafe in one of those tables with a giant umbrella connected in the middle. The sky was still cloudy, but the place looks cozy. As Judy sat down across from Nick. Nick look up from a magazine and saw Judy's beaming smile.

"Wow, you look happy today," Nick said with a sly grin before resting his right arm on the table and his head rested on his right paw. "Excited about the investigation?"

Judy, who couldn't keep her eyes off of Nick's charming skills, came back into reality. "O-Oh- Yeah! I'm hype! Uh... I'll be back after I get myself a drink." Judy said quickly before she blushed from embarrassment. When Judy came back with her drink, she sat down nervously across from Nick, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Nick took out the piece of paper from his left raincoat pocket, and place it on the table for Judy to see.

"Don't you think this is a bit strange?" Nick said before taking a sip of his coffee. He points somewhere in the paper to let Judy see what he meant.

Judy, who still feels tensed, said nervously, "What do you mean strange?" Then she took a quick sip of her carrot smoothie.

Nick look up and saw Judy staring at her side, looking at the street. "Uh... don't you think you would have a better look if your eyes are on the paper?"

Judy blushed and quickly look at the paper. "Oh! I see what you meant." Judy lied.

"Yeah...? And?" Nick said with a little tease in his voice when he saw the look on Judy's face. For some reason, he enjoys messing with Judy.

"I think it's umm..." Judy stops when she saw Nick staring at her with his usual laid-back expression.

 _Oh, sweet cheese n' crackers! Get a hold of yourself Judy Hopps! You need to serve, and protect the city! You're a police officer, so act like one!_ Judy told herself in her mind.

However, it was impossible for her. Nick leaned forward towards Judy, causing Judy's heart to beat faster and faster. Judy thought she could almost pass out.

"Is there something wrong?" Nick asked. He was so close to Judy, his small breath could almost touch her.

"N-Nothing-" Judy said shyly, her face was still facing towards the street. She tried to fight herself from getting all mushy. Then she tried to play it cool before facing Nick. "Nick! Stop teasing me and start talking like a real cop!"

Nick move back to his seat and grin, "If you say so, Officer Hopps."

Once they finished discussing the paper, they were ready to visit one of the addresses listed on the paper. They choose the most suspicious address, hoping it would give them a clue for their case. Judy got in Nick's old car and buckled her seat belt. As Nick begins to drive, Judy admired the fact that Nick could perfectly focus on driving and talking without a problem. She would sometimes glance at Nick when they were talking, causing her to blushed wildly. She almost wished that she never saw Nick's phone in the first place.

When they pulled over near an abandoned building, Judy couldn't help but felt a little creep out from the look of it. It gives her an eerie feeling, almost made her wished she regrets coming here.

When Nick parked his car, he turned towards Judy and said, "Carrots, can I ask you something?"

Judy was surprised at Nick's sudden seriousness. "Um, yes? What is it?"

"Lately, I noticed how you been acting strangely. Is there something bothering you?" Nick said, not taking his eyes off of Judy. He wants to know why.

Judy's ears slump down, she want to keep calm and say something but couldn't.

"It all started because of last night. Sometimes you're hot and cold. You're sometimes happy but also moody. What happened?" Nick asked before turning away a little, "Sometimes I even worried that I'm probably the one who caused this."

Judy's eyes widen with concern. "No." Judy said, "It's not you, it's me." Even though Nick is also part of the caused.

As much as this confused Nick, Nick didn't question her.

"Look, ever since you took me out to dinner, I think I..." Judy stops, and then Nick looks at her. "I think I have feelings for you that aren't right."

"What?" Nick asked. "Is it because I'm a predator and you're a prey-"

"No!" Judy exclaimed before quietly asking, "Promise me you won't laugh when I say this?"

"I promise."

"Last night, I hated how you and Alice are so close. I hated her more when I learn you used to date her... Then I realized that I have feelings for you that are more than just friends." Judy said, her eyes shimmers in tears before she gives a nervous laugh, "Am I selfish, Nick?" Judy wipes her tears, "Because I want you to myself? Because I love you?"

The silence was awfully painful for Judy. After saying how she felt, all she receive was silence. Judy sniff and decided to push that thought away from her mind, to focus on the case.

"Let's start checking out the building," Judy said.

Judy watched Nick calmly took off his seat belt, she closed her eyes, waiting for Nick to get off of the car first. However, Nick moved forward towards Judy and kissed her on the lips. Judy's slowly open her eyes and saw Nick sitting in his driver's seat again with a heartwarming smile. Judy sat there speechless, she wanted to cry but felt she could explode from happiness.

"I almost died when I did that," Nick said with a sly smile.

Judy felt relief from Nick's statement. Out of nowhere, Judy returned the favor and moved towards Nick and kissed him. Nick felt Judy's tongue reached out to his, sharing their saliva together. Judy holds onto Nick's arms, tugging him forward a little. Without realization, Nick accidentally fell over, pinning Judy down on the car seat. They both share glances towards each other before Nick proceeds to kiss Judy deeply. Judy moans when one of Nick's paws accidentally touched her erected breast. The look on Nick's face shows that he wanted more. He began to reach towards Judy's shirt and almost took it off until Judy realized what was happening.

"Wait, Nick." Judy gasps for breath, "We can't, not yet."

"Why not?" Nick said while he pulled back, away from Judy. His voice was concerned but also with a hint of lust.

Judy's face turns back to her usual expression, but with a mockery look to it.

"Nick, we're supposed to investigate today, not fool around," Judy said with a smirk. "Besides, I don't want to do it here in this crummy car next to some creepy abandoned building."

Nick, who was still turned on, was trying to process the situation. Then his usual nonchalant expression came back. His sly smile returned to his face, then he shrugs. "Yeah, maybe you're right," Nick said.

Judy laughed and then got off the car. Nick couldn't help but felt a little disappointment. Well, maybe not a little, but very disappointed. However, Judy finally seems like herself again, and that's all it matters to Nick. To see Judy happy. Nick got off the car as well, then stand next to Judy. They both stare at the large, tall lonely building. It appears to look old as if it's been there for years.

"Ready to go in?" Judy asks and looks up at Nick.

Nick stares at the determined look on Judy's face before saying, "Ready."

The hollow wind blew with loneliness as they walk. They heard the crunching sound of the dead grass underneath their feet. Things began to get cold once they reach closer to the building.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 and other chapters will come out somewhere this month in November.**

 **P.S. I still think I'm a horrible writer XD**

 **I honestly don't know where this story is heading to, but I'm just going to write whatever is "right" along the way.**


	4. Dark Halls

Chapter 4 - Dark Halls

The eerie, abandoned building stood tall in front of Judy and Nick. The crusty, gray color of the building seems to be disappearing, making it appear old as if it's been there for years. The gray clouds didn't make things better because it made the scenery duller and depressing. Judging from the building sign and the look of it, it used to be a lab research building.

"You sure we can't look at some other place in this paper?" Nick said nervously.

Judy looks at Nick and then said with a teasing voice, "Awww, is the poor little fox _scared_?"

"What? Me? Scared?" Nick said sarcastically with a stunned expression. "I just don't want something to harm you in there."

Judy smirk and then said, "Peachy." Then Judy suddenly remembers something. "Oh, I almost forgot." She took out Nick's phone from her jean's pocket and gave it to Nick.

"I was wondering where it was," Nick took his phone but then stop, "Wait... you didn't happen to look in there, have you?"

Judy look dumbfounded before added, "Uh, no. There's a password in there, sweetheart."

Nick smiled and then said, "Good."

As the walk through the broken glassed door, an uncanny feeling swift towards them. Judy shivers and then mutter something unintelligible. All they could see is some broken white office tables with papers scattered all over the place. There was an elevator at the far end of the first floor. Not knowing what to do, Judy decided to take charge and give orders to Nick.

"I know this sounds risky, but we need to split up to investigate this building on our own or else we won't get anywhere because this building is huge. We can use the elevator if it works, if not, we could use the stairs. We'll meet back here on the first floor after an hour. Any questions?" Judy said in a confident tone.

Nick want to protest, but he couldn't come up with anything. "Do you think there are any strangers in here?"

Judy couldn't believe her ears. She could almost laugh before saying, "Nick, this building is clearly empty. I highly doubt we'll stumble to anyone."

"Hey, don't jinx it," Nick said firmly.

"Since when did you get so scared, Mr. Tough Guy?" Judy joked. She reached down her raincoat pocket and pulled out a flashlight. "Here, just in case if the light switch doesn't work here."

"Geez, thanks. That _really_ helps a lot, Carrots," Nick said sarcastically as he took the flashlight and put it in one of his raincoat pockets.

As they reached towards the silver-colored elevator, they were amazed how it still works. Since the building only has five floors, Judy told Nick which floors to go to and which floors she'll be in. Once the elevator made a stop at the second floor, Judy hops off the elevator, then says her goodbyes to Nick.

When the elevator door close, Nick sigh and then lean against the elevator wall. He was concerned about Judy being alone in this creepy building. That was the reason why he felt anxious ever since arriving there. Nick looks at his flashlight, then he smirks. "Dumb bunny." After all, he doesn't need a flashlight to see in the dark.

Once the elevator made it's stops on the fifth floor, Nick can tell that this was the laboratory room. He found a light switch and flick it open. The light spread out the entire room, making a cracking noise every so often when it was turned on. The room was vast and white, very huge with a bunch of black tables and equipment. Nick slowly move towards the rows of tables. The laboratory equipment looks old and dusty. There were some papers lying all over the place, on the tables or on the ground. Nick saw an old document packet underneath one of the tables. The dust flew into Nick's face when he picked up the document. He began coughing and then he opens the yellow packet.

 _Collars? Why are they making this for predators?_ Nick thought in his mind when he was reading the papers. He continues to flip through the pages and saw a list of test subjects. To his horror, he realized how horrible this was. He wanted to find Judy right away but decided to save it for later since he knew that Judy doesn't want to be disturbed. Plus, he has other floors to search. He doesn't want to reach a conclusion that quickly without gathering all the evidence first.

There was a blueprint on the floor that shows an odd machine that Nick doesn't understand. He decided to put it in one of his raincoat pockets, believing that it's important. None of the documents that Nick found make any sense. Most of the papers he found in the laboratory floor have a list of experiments tested on predators and sometimes preys. Not only is the collar idea seem frightening, but everything else seems to scream "DYSTOPIA" to him.

To make things taken with extra precaution, Nick took out his phone to take pictures of the most important documents that he believes to be important. Suddenly, Nick noticed something odd about his phone. When he finish typing down his password, he noticed that the website he had before, vanished. It was only showing him his phone's homepage. Then he realized that someone might have look through his phone. It wasn't hard for Nick to guess who it was.

"Nah, Carrots wouldn't do that..." Nick mumbled to himself. Then he blushed. "But what if she did?"

After Nick finished investigating everything he could find on the fifth floor, he decided to go to the elevator to move on to the third floor. He gathered up the most important papers neatly and stuff them in the yellow packets.

 _Another job well done. You should become a detective._ Nick joked to himself. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor.

When Nick arrives at the third floor, it looks like a hospital area. Not only is the room cold, but the third floor looks strikingly creepy and menacing. "Great," Nick mumbled to himself before getting off the elevator. "Just great."

The room was dark, Nick scrambles to find himself a light switch but the lights failed to work. He decided to ignore it and continue to investigate in the was a long hall with a few rooms. There was a donut-shaped table spread on one side of the room. Nick could guess that table is the reception area. He looked thoroughly around the area and found nothing useful. Even the computers didn't work.

Nick decided to check every room in this floor since he left with no choice. As Nick continues to search through the drawers in one of the rooms, he felt uneasy. Even in the dark, he felt like someone or _something_ was watching him. Nick sigh and thought maybe he lost it. Maybe it was anxiety that took him over because of this creepy place. The unpleasant feeling was giving him a hard time concentrating. He suddenly thought about Judy. He wonders if Judy found anything useful. Then he wonders if Judy is okay. Finally, he shook his head and tried to concentrate on looking through the documents.

Suddenly, a loud piercing cries through the silent air. A voice that sounds familiar to Nick. It didn't take long for Nick to realize who screamed.

"Nick!" The voice sounded in distress. "Help me!"

"Carrots?" Nick said. Then he got up in alarm. "Judy! Judy, where are you?!"

Nick got out of the room and followed the odd, moving sound from the hallway. The haunting, unclear noise came from the very end of the corridor in the last room. Nick opened the room's door and called for Judy again.

"Judy?" Nick said softly, but with a hint of urgency and panic.

There was no replied, just silence. Although Nick could see in the dark, he couldn't see that well in complete darkness. Nervously, Nick reached towards one of his pockets to grab the flashlight that Judy gave him. He tried to keep his manner calm as he turns on the flashlight. Then, there was Judy, tied in ropes with her mouth covered in tape while being on one of those hospital beds. The look on her eyes was fill with terror. Nick felt his breathing getting denser from panicking. As much as he wanted to untie Judy and care for her, instincts told him that they weren't the only ones in this very room.

A dark figure moved suddenly against the pitch-black wall, as it made it's appearance in front of the flashlight. There stood, a measly male skunk's threatening glare, held onto Nick's eyes. Before Nick knew anything, his vision slowly begins to fade, then he realized that he was passing out. Not from panic, but something else. Something that is against his will.

The last thing he saw was the skunk's ugly smile and the horror look in Judy's eyes. Finally, everything began to turn dark.


	5. Chained

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. The reason why the update is late because I wanted to give up writing this story. Honestly, I think it sucks, in my opinion. However, I decided to write this chapter because I noticed how some of you actually like my story, despite having crappy writings.

Sorry for this negative message, I know it's a huge disappointment. I think I might continue doing this story, but not often.

Anywho, happy early Thanksgiving!

 _ **Warning:** There are a few NSFW down there._

* * *

Chapter 5 - Chained

Tundratown, a beautiful snow district for polar mammals in the city of Zootopia. Tundratown and Sahara Square are opposite to each other, but both built next to each other. The cold was intolerable for those who aren't polar mammals.

Nick, who still felt groggy, slowly open his eyes. His vision was slowly getting the hang of itself. He rubs his eyes, but couldn't make up where he was. He felt like he was on a bed. All he knows is that he is in Tundratown because of the low temperature. Suddenly, a voice, a familiar voice, call for Nick in a soothing voice.

"Carrots?" Nick asked, his voice cracked a little.

As the voice gets clearer to Nick, he realized this voice doesn't belong to Judy. However, the voice did sound like someone he knows. A foggy figure stood next to Nick's bed, watching him. When Nick finally regains his consciousness, he now knows that the person standing near him was Alice.

"A-Alice?!" Nick freaked out and finally got up from the bed. But then something pulled him back on the bed. His eyes moved towards the source, a chain grip onto his right paw. The dangling chain shows that he was chained to the bed's right pole. His eyes moved down to his body and saw how he was wearing a different pair of clothing, a plain cotton light blue button up shirt with matching cotton pants. Silently, Nick peers around the area. He was certainly in a fancy, and yet, a lonely room with some furniture and a fireplace.

"Nick, you're finally awake! You like the new clothes I put on for you?" Alice began, then her head cocks to one side when she saw the confused look on Nick's face, "Don't panic. Don't freak out. I'm pretty sure you have a lot questions for me." She said with a cold smile as she sat down on the bed. However, her eyes show that she cares.

 _Yeah, a lot of questions!_ Nick thought angrily from hearing Alice's mocking tone.

A frustrated look appears on Nick's face. He thought this was a dream. A terrible, strange dream. However, it can't be a dream since everything seems so real. Alice got up and stood next to a dark, wooden brown table. She pours herself a glass of red wine from the bottle, then brings the glass close to her lips and drank it all.

"Don't look at me like that," Alice said, "Do you have any idea how much it took me to undress you, clean you up, and put you in comfy clothing?" She stares at Nick for a second before proceeding, "You should be glad to the one who saved your ass."

"Where am I?" Nick said, ignoring Alice words, "Uhh... Am I dreaming?" Nick ask, he knew it was a dumb question. "Never mind that. Why are you here? Wait, why am I here?" Nick groan from a sudden headache, he placed his left paw against his forehead.

Alice stared at Nick and then giggled. "Ah yes, excellent question Nicholas. You're at one of the headquarters of my favorite organization." She sighs as if she was in love, "The Mammal Justice Division!" Then she added with a teasing tone, "Oh, and it might take some time for the medicine to wear off."

Nick couldn't believe what he heard. He was at one of the headquarters of an organization that he and Judy were supposed to search. Although he felt hurt to see Alice working for them, he felt lucky to hit the jackpot to land himself in one of the headquarters. Saved him a lot of trouble to investigate. Suddenly, he remembers what happened yesterday.

"Where's Judy?" Nick heard himself asked, his voice sounded a little desperate for the answer.

"Judy?" Alice said in confusion, "I don't know, and I don't care. They took her away somewhere. Not that I care." She stops and then leans closer to Nick. "But I care about you. Which is why they spare you because of me."

Nick pushed the thought of Judy away so he could process his situation. He sighs, then said, "Can you unchain me now so I can go home and get myself a cup of coffee and then we could all laugh about this later?" Nick joked.

"You're a funny guy," Alice said, and she pulled back away from Nick. Alice noticed Nick was looking at her necklace card holder around her neck. "Oh, this? Only members of this organization can have this. We have access control systems around this place. This room is also my personal room so no one can access here even if they have their card, except the higher ranks." A smirk spread across her lips, "So, don't even think about planning to escape without one of these."

Alice began drinking another glass of wine while staring out the window. There was a dozen of snowflakes falling from the fluffy, white sky. The fire was moving slowly in the fireplace. From Nick's position, he noticed how stunning and mysterious Alice looks by standing there.

Nick stared at Alice for a second before saying, "Umm... If you work here… Why did you give me information about your organization when I was at the restaurant? I mean, I do know you have a blabber mouth, but won't your boss be a _little_ angry about this?"

"What? Isn't this obvious?" Alice said with her paws up in the air, "I purposely lead you guys to a trap to prevent you bastards from searching deeper about my organization!"

Ignoring Alice's sudden outbreak, Nick continues to ask another question. "That place I went to..." Nick began, "There was documents and papers everywhere. There were documents about a collar for predators. Why are they there? Aren't they important?"

"Important? Those things? Oh, don't get me started on that," Alice said, then she rolled her eyes. "Well, the collars are old stuff, some of the members here thought it would be a "terrific" idea to make predators like us wear them. Luckily, we predators in this organization thought this was stupid because we're predators! So the idea got stash away." Alice shrugs before continuing, "Well, we did agree to one thing. We created a machine. A machine that can-" Alice covered her mouth and then said, "Hey! I see what you're trying to do," Alice said with a blush. Then her expression got serious. "Nick, do you... want the chains off of you?"

Nick watch Alice gulp down her third glass of wine. He was amazed how Alice could handle three glass of wine. In his memory, he remembers that Alice could only drink two glass of wine before she turns drunk. "Knowing you, if I said, "yes", you would want something in return," Nick said slowly before saying, "Alice, if you're a good friend, can you please take these chains off of me? I could pretend this never happen."

Alice stares at Nick for a moment. She looks stressed about the situation. Her teasing, mocking tone and expression died down. Right now, she looks devastating. "Nick... I wish I could, but I love this organization so much. This is my home," She said, then she whisper something that Nick couldn't hear, "But I also miss you."

"Why are you doing this-"

"This organization," Alice began, "I'm a fox, a fox that's been judged and hated by many mammals. This place- This is my home!" A small deranged expression appeared on her face. "Everyone left me with no choice! Everybody! I'm tired of everyone's bullshit!" She blurted out loud, "Nick, oh Nicholas, don't you understand how I feel?"

As much as this confused Nick, he also feels uncomfortable from being around Alice in this situation. Alice hasn't been clear to Nick since the moment he woke up. He understands some of the actions and emotions coming from Alice, but he still doesn't understand some of them. Once Alice came back to her reality, she looked shocked.

"Oh, Nick," Alice began, "I am so sorry. I didn't know what came to me. I- I'm just tired, that's all."

The fire flickered rapidly within the fireplace. Alice, who finally got drunk, had a headache. She felt dizzy and sick. Now she was unaware of her place. "Ugh, this headache," Alice grumbled. She set her wine glass down on the table. "I need to lay down for a moment..." Alice began walking towards the bed. Her clumsy, physical movement made her fell down on the bed. Surprisingly, she plops down on top of Nick.

"A-Alice," Nick was startled at Alice's sudden actions, "A fox _need_ some personal space right now!"

Alice lifted her head up, then she saw the worry and stressful face plastered on Nick's face. Then, she giggled. From experience and memory, Nick remembers that a drunk Alice could be a "wild" Alice. He was afraid of the outcome from this.

Alice whispers seductively in one of Nick's ears, "Oh Nicholas, why? I remember you used to like it when I do this kind of stuff."

"Umm... That was the past. We're not dating anymore! You're making me feel _extremely_ uncomfortable!" Nick said quickly.

"Aren't you cold?" Alice ask. Alice's warm body pressed against Nick's body, causing him to freaked out. Now he felt something coming from Alice's aura. He felt a sense of lust coming from her.

"No, I'm fine! I'm... I need to go to the bathroom," Nick said. He thought he could escape from this situation by asking that question.

 _Wow, way to lose your cool! Okay, calm down._ Nick thought to himself. _Think of some way to get out of this problem. You're in a room stuck with one of your drunk ex-girlfriends! No big deal... Right?_

Suddenly, Alice slowly moved her right paw into Nick's pants. Nick felt Alice's cold paw placed against his member. A nervous laughter escapes from Nick's lips. "This is wrong, Alice. Snap out of it! We're friends, remember? And good friends don't tease their friends that way!"

Alice ignored Nick's words, then she laughed and said, "Hard already? It's either the cold weather that made you hard or it proves that you want me." Then she gave a squeeze which made Nick groan. The sound of it made Alice amused, she began to take Nick's pants off.

Once Alice finished taking off of Nick's pants, she tossed it on the side of the bed. A dirty grin slide across her lips, then she began stroking slowly on Nick's erected member. Nick tried to escape the situation, but the chains on his right paw prevent him from leaving. Nick's breathing became heavier with every stroke Alice made. He was panicking but also filled with pleasure.

"Ngh… Alice… Stop." Nick pleaded, but Alice ignored his request. Overwhelmed by pressure, Nick pushed Alice to the side of the bed. He rolled over to Alice. Now he was on top of her. Alice's blue eyes widen from Nick's sudden actions.

"Nick, why-"

Nick leans forward towards Alice and whisper, "I'll return the favor if you remove the chains. They are getting in the way." He shows Alice what he meant by that.

Alice hesitates for a moment before she agreed. Nick got off of her so she could get the key from her purse. She unlocks the chains with her key. A satisfying expression appeared on Nick's face. When Alice climbs back on the bed to wait for her gift, Nick stared at her for a moment before he did something unexpected. As Nick pulled Alice close to him, he pinned Alice to the bed. He held her right paw, then, he quickly chained it to the bed. Finally, Alice realized what was Nick's true intentions are.

"Wha- What!? What is the meaning of this?" Alice said loudly, "Have you gone mad!"

"Me? I want to ask you that question!" Nick exclaimed, "I think someone has a little too much wine!"

As Nick got off the bed, he proceeds to gather all his belongings. He found his clothes folded neatly on top of a chair. Nick took off the clothes Alice gave him. He started putting on his old clothes. After that, he went to Alice who was chained to the bed. He carefully took the necklace card holder off of Alice's head.

"Nick! Please don't do this! You have no idea what you're doing! Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Alice said. There was a hint of panic in her voice.

"Kill myself? I think I'm perfectly fine," Nick said as he was walking towards the door exit, "Look, I think we all have our fun. But right now, Judy needs my help. Her life is in danger, so I can't afford to waste more time."

"Why are you so attach to that rabbit?!" Alice beamed, "Don't you know that dating a different kind of mammal is wrong?"

Based on Alice's words, Nick could tell that there was a conflict between Alice and her previous boyfriend who was a cheetah. "That, I can't answer," Nick said. Then he inserts Alice's ID card into a machine next to the door. "Alice, before I go, let me tell you something that everyone doesn't see in you." He sighs then said, "I always thought you were the most beautiful fox I've ever seen in my life. I'm pretty sure everyone thinks that too when their eyes lay on you."

The door finally opens, revealing a hallway outside of the room. Nick placed one of his paws against the door to prevent it from closing. He wanted to continue his speech before he goes. "What they don't see is how smart, funny, independent, and energetic you are. Don't let anyone change that." Nick then give an awkward laugh, "But, after this, I think we could still be friends. After all, I couldn't forget all the times we spent. Just remember, never let anyone know that they get to you."

"Nicholas-"

Before Alice could say anything, Nick lets go of his paw and the door finally close. Nick sigh, his back was pressed against the door. He slides down and shook his head. He wanted to forget everything that happens in that room since he still wants to be friends with Alice. After a few seconds, Nick got back up. He pushed the thought away from his mind. Right now, finding Judy is his high priority for his mission.

* * *

 **If you didn't like this chapter, then that's fine, because I also didn't like this chapter! XD It was difficult for me to write this chapter.**

 **I tried to provide background information about Alice's life but failed miserably on that.** **I want to build up emotions in this chapter, but I couldn't. I want to explain why Alice is in this organization and why she is doing this, but I just couldn't.** **In the end, I end up writing this chapter without the "feels", so you might end up hating or disliking Alice because that's my fault.**


	6. The Announcement

Chapter 6 - The Announcement

The metal room was filled with equipment and technology. The room was vast and cold, but lonely since there were no mammals in sight. However, there was one prisoner that stood there motionless in the back of the place. Finally, the mammal woke up to realized she was chained to a metal pole. She moaned in stressed, then kick a nearby bucket in annoyance. Luckily, she could move freely within five feet of the place. However, she couldn't reach for any of the equipment nearby. All she had in her area was the chains and the pole.

In a few minutes, a mammal enters the room. It was a female ferret with cat eye glasses. Her appearance gives off a dull, authority look. She wore a formal white button up shirt with a black skirt. The shoes she was wearing were black high heels. When she spoke, time felt tedious and boring, but also serious. "Judith Laverne Hopps?" She said as she was looking through her documents, "Ah, yes, you are the little bunny spy..."

"For your information, I'm a police officer-" Judy began.

"Yes, yes... I'm aware of your position Miss Hopps. No need to explain things to me. That would be unnecessary." The ferret said dully.

"So, let me guess. You guys are going to question me, test me, torture me, kill me-"

"Oh goodness no. Don't be mistaken. That would be torturous!" She said, then a cold smile appeared on her lips. "That, Miss Hopps, is something I won't be doing. That is for the other group to decide."

"Then what's the point of them sending you here?" Judy asks, annoyed again from listening to someone who won't give her important information.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lily M. James. In my position, I work in the research facility. You see, I'm a scientist." Lily said, "I'm here to tell you that one of the people from the offense group will escort you to your death penalty."

"If I'm here, where is Nick? He's a fox who happens to be my partner at the police force." Judy ask. She was curious about Nick's whereabout.

Lily stare at Judy for a moment before she starts looking through her papers. Then she found what she needed. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde..." Lily murmur to herself, "Nicholas is currently in the hands of one of our "best" agent from the spy group. That information is something I won't be telling you about, Miss Hopps."

A worry expression appeared on Judy's face. She's been worry sick about her friend. Right now, in her position, she felt useless. There was nothing she could do at the moment. Judy stared at her floor until she heard the metal door entrance slide open. Another mammal came in the room. Judy was surprised how this mammal is a bunny.

"Lily, you could go now and enjoy doing- ehhh... whatever you enjoy doing in that creepy lab of yours." The tall, slim bunny said.

"Aiden, that manners of yours is still awfully rude as I remember," Lily said. She gave one quick last look to Judy before she exits the room.

"Hi! You must be Judith, right? Can I call you by Judy?" Aiden asks, but receive no response. He gives an awkward laugh, then said, "I'll take that as a no."

When Judy lifted her head up, she got a better view of Aiden. Aiden was a little bit taller than her by three inches. His fur was a hint of warm light caramel color with some white spotted dot on them. The outfit he's wearing was black. An oversized black jacket, black jogger, and black boots. However, there is a red color for the outline of his pockets and his boots. His expression would give off a curious, but also an adventurous and excitement look. He was also holding fabric that looks like clothes.

"Here," Aiden said as he handed Judy the clothes, "It's going to be cold outside and I thought it would be too cold for you since your clothes are thin."

Aiden kneels down to unlock the chains from Judy's wrists. He carefully removed the chains as if he doesn't want to hurt the prisoner. Judy watched, shocked, and felt oddly welcome from being around Aiden than being with Lily. After Aiden placed the chains down, he looks up to Judy and a warm, bright smile appeared on his face. Aiden's smile faded away when he saw Judy winced at the pain from her wrists.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to get you an ice pack?" Aiden asks, his expression show that he cares.

Judy felt confused. She was in an enemy's base, and yet, here is one of them acting exceptionally kind to her as if she was a guest instead of a prisoner. Judy shook her head and said, "I'm fine, but thanks for being so kind to me. I haven't seen that since I've been here." Then Judy suddenly remembers what Lily said. "Wait, you must be one of the guys from the offense group. You're here to escort me to my death penalty!" Judy said angrily.

Aiden awkwardly looks the other way as if he was ashamed. He blushed from embarrassment before he finally turns back to face Judy. "Yep, that's me. Sorry, Judith, it's my job." Aiden said.

After Aiden became quiet, he proceeds his mission. When Aiden grabs Judy by the left arm, Judy couldn't help but felt another hint of annoyance. She had enough dealing with the mammals who works in the MJD. Sadly, there is nothing she could do, all she could do is follow the male bunny who was leading her to her death. Suddenly, an idea flashed before her eyes. The idea was simple. Judy was free, her wrists aren't cuffed anymore. She could use the advantage and escape from Aiden's grip. After all, she did work in the police force. All that training she did has to come in use one day.

As they reach towards the door, Judy quickly lowers one of her legs as an attempt to trip Aiden by sliding it forward. Aiden fell, and Judy quickly jumps on top of him. She was trying to pin Aiden down to cuff him to the pole. The surprised look on Aiden's face later turned into an excitement expression. He was impressed by Judy's skills, felt the thrill from the situation.

Aiden kicks Judy off of him, then he took over and teach Judy her place. Judy then realized that Aiden is stronger than her. Now she was the one who was overwhelmed by the situation. Aiden breathes heavily before saying, "Wow, I've never tackled another bunny like this before. You're strong!" Aiden was still amazed, his expression was full of curiosity and excitement. However, it's the opposite for Judy. Judy felt devastating because she failed. "That was so amazing! It just happens out of nowhere!" Aiden said cheerfully, "But right now, I can't fool around. I have to finish this task as soon as possible! So I could join in with the rest of the guys for our current project."

Once again, they were in front of the door. Aiden was about to slide in his ID card until he saw tears coming from Judy's eyes. He felt embarrassed for some reason, to see a female bunny crying in front of him. One of his paws reach towards Judy and pet her on the head, but Judy pushed his paw away.

"Sorry..." Judy said with a sniff, then she forced herself to smile, "Everything feels hopeless right now. I'm going to die. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to all my family and friends. What would my parents think about this?"

Aiden felt speechless as he watches Judy wiping her tears. Out of nowhere, Aiden felt his heart beating faster and faster. He felt confused and clueless because he doesn't understand why. From where he was standing, Judy looks so fragile but beautiful to him, despite having tears in her shining violet eyes. Even though a worry and stressful expression were stuck on Judy's face, her smile was still there.

"Your family..." Aiden began, "No, that won't happen! As a fellow bunny, I won't let your family and friends mourn over your death. My family felt the same for me, except... they're all dead." Aiden quickly clears his throat and said, "I'm helping you escape this place!"

Judy's head move up and saw Aiden's reassuring, bright smile. Judy couldn't help but smile back, "Thanks... Aiden!"

From that moment, Aiden felt his heart was going to explode. Judy finally calls him by his name. After a while, Aiden told Judy how to behave once he opens the door. He told her to act like a prisoner while he leads her to freedom.

"Won't the other mammals find out the truth? What would happen to you after that?" Judy asks, she felt a bit worry about Aiden's plan.

"The truth? Ha! I'm going to fake your death! The mammals here won't expect anything suspicious about this! That means they would still keep me-" Aiden stops talking and shook his head quickly, "Never mind that, time to bust you out of here!" Aiden swipes his ID card into the machine while his smile was bright with determination. The door finally opens, and Aiden turns to Judy and grabs her by the paw. "This way, Judy Hopps!" Aiden said happily.

As they were walking through the hallways, they reach to an open area where there were other mammals in the room. It was the cafeteria. Then, something caught Judy's eyes immediately, it was the windows. Although she was far away from the windows, the windows are huge. She could see the beautiful, gentle snowflakes falling down to the ground. Aiden noticed Judy's excitement, he smiled and told Judy that they were in Tundratown.

"It's beautiful! I never saw anything like this back in the Burrows!" Judy exclaimed.

Aiden blushed from the site of Judy. For some reason, he wanted Judy to smile like this all the time. His right paw clutched into a fist, then he moves it towards his heart. His eyes were full of determination, he wanted to make sure Judy make it out of here happy. Although he feels like this, he still doesn't understand why he would go this far just for a bunny he had met.

"Are you hungry, Judy?" Aiden asks, "I could buy you lunch if you want."

"It's okay, I'm not-" Judy stop when her stomach growls, "... hungry."

Aiden laughed, then he pulled Judy near him to show her the food court. After Judy finish ordering all the food she wanted, Aiden pays for the food with his debit card. They found a table that was near the huge glass window. Aiden thought that area would make Judy happy. As they sat down, Judy stares out the window with her curious and excited eyes. Aiden looks at Judy as if he was in love.

"Aiden," Judy started, "If it's possible, could you help me find my friend named Nick? He's my partner at the police force. I can't leave here without him."

Aiden snaps back into reality and finally stop glaring at Judy like an idiot. "Umm- yes! Yes, I could. Nick, right? Yeah, I heard the mammals here had captured you and your friend. I think I could find him." Then he gives an awkward laugh while he scratched one of his ears.

"I haven't seen a bunny since a long time ever since arriving in Zootopia. I didn't expect the first bunny I've met here to be sweet and optimistic," Judy said, then she took a bite off of her sandwich.

"Aww, thanks. I haven't seen a bunny for a long time either," Aiden said, "Just like how I haven't seen my family since a long time ago..."

After hearing what Aiden said, Judy felt there was something wrong that happened in Aiden's life. Her ears plop down before she said, "Aiden, did something happen to your family? I heard you mention them before back at that metal room." Judy stop, then realized she was asking too much. She clears her throat before saying, "It's fine if you don't want to answer. I'm sorry that I ask."

"Nah, it's fine. If I were you, I would have asked that too," Aiden said with a laugh, he looks out the window for a moment before saying, "I don't know if you heard me before back then, but I said my family members were dead."

"I heard," Judy said, her expression was still a worried look. "I think it isn't the right time to talk about this. If the time is right, maybe you could tell me what happened to them."

Aiden looks at Judy before saying, "Thanks for caring about me. No one has ever felt that way for me here except for the boss in this organization..."

"I'm confused. Why do you stay in this organization?" Judy ask.

"Well, it's-"

"Why, isn't it Aiden the idiot! What cha' doing with that prisoner ya' have over there!" A female brown horse said, "Are ya' feeding the prisoner lunch? I thought ya' were in idiot, but why bother to feed them prisoner?"

"I... umm-" Aiden said, he felt a hint of panic, "Well, don't prisons have some sort of "last meal" thing? So... umm... yeah! I'm doing exactly just that!

"Aren't ya' so sweet," The horse said, "Ya' better hope the boss don't look at what ya' doin."

"Of course!" Aiden said, then his eyes moved down to the side.

The horse turned towards Judy and said, "Even tho' ya' a prisoner, I wish ya' luck to deal with Aiden's bulllll crappp."

As the horse walks away, Judy turns to face Aiden. Aiden told Judy that the horse was one of his friends. After they finished lunch, Aiden proceeds to escort Judy. As promised, Aiden began gathering information in the cafeteria to find out Judy's friend, Nick, location. After asking many mammals they saw in the cafeteria, they learn that Nick is in the hands of one of the agents from the spy group named Alice Winter Bell.

After Aiden learned that agent Bell was a fox, he felt extremely disgusted. As they were walking in the hallway, Aiden told Judy how much he hates foxes. He began telling her stories about how he encounter many types of foxes in his life that tried to do awful things to him. In return, Judy told him her childhood story about Gideon.

"That's horrible," Aiden said.

"Well, Gideon and I made up. In fact, Gideon and my parents are in business together."

"Business? What do you mean by that? Hey... Is he threatening your parents?" Aiden ask.

Judy laughed and then said, "No, no, nothing like that."

Once they reach towards another door, Aiden took out his ID card to swipe it into the machine. Judy asks Aiden about the ID cards. Aiden told her that these ID cards are important, without them, members couldn't access around this place until the boss gives them a new card.

After the door slide open which leads to more hallways, there was another mammal on the opposite side standing in front of them. It was a fox. The fox was wearing khaki-colored parka jacket while wearing some black pants and brown snow boots. There was a green and white striped scarf that wraps around his neck. The huge hoodie was covering the fox's face. The fox was also holding his ID card up as if he was about to swipe the card into the machine as well. Unexpectedly, the stranger instantly hugs Judy.

Aiden's eyes widen, then he yelled, "Get your dirty arms off of her! I don't care if you work here! But we don't do foxes!"

Then, Judy heard a familiar voice. The stranger is not just any fox. After the stranger took off his hood, Judy's eyes widen to see the fox's stupid sly grin. The mysterious fox was Nick. "Nick?!" Judy asked in surprised. "Nick, is that you?"

"Really, Carrots?" Nick said with a sarcastic tone.

"It is you!" Judy exclaimed, then she embraced the fox tightly.

Aiden stood there dumbfounded as he watched a prey and a predator hugging each other. Part of him wonders if he should congratulate Judy's reunion with her friend, the other part of him wonders if he should be angry at the fox who is hugging his friend in front of him. After the two friends parted away, Judy happily introduced Aiden to Nick.

Nick walks towards Aiden, Aiden position himself as if he was ready to fight. However, Nick took out one of his paws from his pocket. He held it out, then said, "Nick Wilde. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" There was a tone in Nick's voice that Aiden strongly despised, especially coming from a fox.

"Aiden. Just Aiden. I don't have a last name," Aiden said numbly as he shook paws with Nick.

After the little greeting, Judy and Nick began engaging in conversations. Judy told her part of the story and how she met Aiden. Nick told Judy his story but left most of the story hidden because he felt it isn't the right time. There was a bit of irritation rising in Aiden's mood as he was leading them. Aiden looks back at his little group, then blushed when he saw the site of his friend, Judy. After all this time, he still doesn't understand why he feels vulnerable around Judy. Slowly, his eyes moved towards Nick, then he felt another surge of hatred. Finally, he had enough.

Aiden suddenly stops walking, then he grabs Judy by the left paw. He stares at Nick with hate before saying, "I don't trust foxes. I never will. Ever." Then he pulled Judy close to him.

"Wait, Aiden. You can trust Nick. I have the same doubt as you when I first met him, but after getting to know him a little, you will end up liking-"

"I don't care!" Aiden shouted, "I don't like foxes! I hate them! I hate all of them! They should…" Aiden stop to catch his breath, "They should all die!"

After that, everything became quiet. Finally, Nick said something to break the silence. "Look, I don't know why you hate foxes, but you can't blame that problem to all of the foxes without getting to know them," Nick said.

Aiden's menacing stares kept lock onto Nick. Then he looks over to Judy and saw a worry expression on her face. Then, Aiden remembers that he promise to make sure Judy will always smile during the whole trip. Finally, Aiden tries to catch his cool to calm down. Then he forced a smile to Judy before turning to Nick. "Okay, forget what happen back there. I just lost my cool and exploded on you. I will help you because you're good friends with Judy. And I don't want to disappoint or make Judy unhappy. You got that?" Aiden said.

"I can respect that," Nick said with a sly smile.

Aiden shudders, then he shook his head and said, "Alright! Let's get the move on-"

Suddenly, a loud, flashing red alarm screamed across the corridors. Everywhere began turning red from the sirens. Then an announcement was made through the halls, to the whole headquarters.

 _Attention! Prisoner number 4C6 has escaped! The prisoner's name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde! Agent Alice Winter Bell has failed her part and will suffer the consequences as punishment. From now on, Agent Bell's card will be discarded at the moment. The prisoner is armed! If seen, please report the news to the main office! I repeat! Prisoner number 4C6 has escaped! The prisoner's name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde!_

The flashing, red sirens continue to flood across the entire building. Aiden quickly leads his party to the main entrance. Once they arrived, they saw a projector screened onto the huge monitor screen. They saw an image of Nick projected into the screen with his prisoner's name and everything that seems like valuable information.

"Oh, sweet cheese n' crackers," Judy whispers.

The group stood there shockingly surprised while watching the chaos of all the members from the MJD Tundratown HQ running around to sort out the problem. After the alarms got shut down, the image of Nick remains on the screen. Aiden quickly positions himself, then turns back to his tiny group. Although Aiden looks a bit afraid, his expression remains a curious and an excitement look. While the group quickly runs away from the crowd, Nick took one last look at the crowd before he put his hood back on to concealed his appearance. Then, with a sigh, he began running to keep up with his little bunny friends.

* * *

 **A/N:** Writing this chapter was surprisingly easier than I expected! I actually enjoy writing this chapter even though I was just writing what I thought was right along the way. I'm amazed how this actually formed into a story. How is that possible?

By now, some of you might realize how Alice and Aiden feel "fond" about this organization. Alice calls this organization, "my home" because she's tired of society treating her kind. Aiden mentions something about his boss being kind to him. The boss is like a family to Aiden to fill his void over his family's death.


	7. A Place Called Home

Chapter 7 - A Place Called "Home"

 **[Flashback]**

The murky darkness of the night spread across the cloudy sky. The sound of crispy flames hurls around dangerously in a small farm somewhere in a district calls BunnyBurrows. The flames spread rapidly across the little farm, destroying everything in sight. There was nothing that can be done to stop the perilous fire from flickering wildly without a care in the world.

The shaken young bunny stood on the dead glass that was once green. His eyes were wide, full of terror and pain while watching the flames taking away the place he once called home. All of the sudden, he heard a shrill scream not far away from where he was standing. He walks at a slow pace, dragging his little legs to the source of the sound. Then, he began running while puffing out his lungs to catch his breath. He suddenly stops, when he arrives at the front of the house. There stood in front of the doorstep, was the big fox holding his mother by the neck while the fire danced mockingly in the background.

"Ai!" The words choked out from the mother. "Aiden!"

The young bunny clenched his paws into a fist, staring at the big fox who was choking his mother.

"R-Run!" His mother yelled, "Run Aiden! Get away!"

Tears began forming in the wide, sad eyes from the young bunny, replacing the dry, old tears with new ones. He wanted to help, to scream, to cry, but he knew he couldn't because all of the options had failed since all of his family members were dead. One of his paws reach towards the house, he began walking slowly towards the house until he heard his mother croak out to tell him to leave. A throbbing knot formed in his throat, then his paw was down, he wanted to respect his mother's wishes. Slowly, he turns around, then he runs. He runs because of his mother's wishes. He runs because he was left with no choice. He runs because there was nothing he could do. He runs because... he was weak.

"Be strong, my little fire." The mother whisper. A single tear roll down her cheek, then she died.

As the young bunny runs away from his little farm, his tears began falling like a waterfall. Agony screamed into his throat as he heard the final cries from his mother. His mother was gone now. There was no one left in his family except him.

The young bunny kept running, never turning back from the place he used to call home. Out of nowhere, the bunny fell, his paws were still clenched into a fist. Instantly, little droplets of rain began falling from the sky. Then, a dark shadow covered the bunny. His head pulled up from the mud and saw a hooded figure looking down at him. Slowly, the stranger took out one of his paws from his pockets and held it out in front of the young bunny.

"Does it hurt?" The stranger asks.

Yes, it did hurt. Although the bunny wasn't physically hurt, he was mentally hurt. The bunny slowly nodded his head, then he reached for the stranger's paw. The stranger pulled the bunny out of the mud.

The stranger smiled. Then, the gentle rain began falling harshly down the ground. It was then, the little bunny was taken to a new home, with a new "family" that welcomes him with open arms. The boss was like a "mother" to little Aiden.

* * *

"Aiden!"

The startled bunny began blinking his eyes. He stares at his little group, then felt embarrassed for dazing off in the middle of a conversation.

"Are you okay?" Judy ask. She put one of her paws on Aiden's shoulder.

"Judy. I umm..." Aiden said, then he looks around his surrounding. They were in a small room, hiding from the crowds. Since all of the entrances and exits were sealed within the organization, they were left with no choice but to come up with another plan. Right now, Nick is in the middle of talking about a blueprint he found in the old building.

"Nick wanted to ask if you know anything about a "machine" since you work in this organization," Judy said.

Aiden turned to look at Nick who was staring at the blueprint he was holding. Then he felt disgusted to see Nick since Nick was a fox.

"Alice," Nick began, "She mention something about a machine you guys are working on. Have any clue about it, Ai?"

Suddenly, Aiden blurted out, "Don't call me Ai!" The group stares at the angry bunny. Aiden blushed then mumbles, "Only my family calls me that..."

"Right..." Nick said, "It would be a hugeee "thank you" if you could tell us any information about the machine."

"As if I would tell you anything, you filthy scum," Aiden said.

"Aiden, please," Judy said, staring into Aiden's eyes, "This would help us a lot if you could tell us anything."

Aiden's eyes soften, then he said, "I cannot do that, Judy. That would mean, I'm betraying my mother."

"Mother?" Judy asks, "Who is your mothe-"

Suddenly, loud rumbling footsteps was heard from outside of the room. They overheard the mammals from the outside talking about entering the little room to check it out. "We have to get out. Now!" Aiden said. Aiden grabs one of Judy's paws and opens the door. Nick watch and felt a bit irritated, but did nothing. He quickly follows the two bunnies into the corridors. After they run away from the noise, Aiden stops to catch his breath. He turns to face Judy. His right paw reached towards Judy's right cheek, then he asks, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Judy said.

"Okay, okay, show over," Nick said, breaking apart Judy and Aiden. "Now that there are lunatics following us! We don't have time to stop and talk."

"Nick's right," Judy said, pulling away from Aiden. "Right now, we have to get out of here to inform Chief Bogo about this place or find out what the machine does."

Judy and Nick had previously tried using their phones to contact the ZPD headquarters but failed. They tried using other phones inside the organization, but that also failed. Aiden explained how the MJD had disconnect every contact connection inside the base.

"I think I know where the machine is at!" Nick said, pointing at a location of the MJD Tundratown map.

Judy moved closer to Nick to get a better look, "You're right." Then she looks up at Nick, "We are so close to solving this case!"

Aiden watches Judy and Nick engaged in a conversation. He felt awkward, then he clears his throat.

"Oh," Judy said, turning around to see the lonely Aiden, "Aiden, you don't have to do this for us anymore. You could go home now because we could handle this on our own. You don't want your boss to get angry at you, right?"

Aiden stares helplessly at Judy before saying, "I... No, I want to help. I know this base well. I know what kind of trap is set up there."

"Aiden..." Judy said, "You really are a little fire."

Aiden felt a breeze hit his body after hearing what Judy called him.

 _Little fire._

"Alright! Time to get movin'!" Aiden exclaimed.

As the group quickly follows Aiden. They tried avoiding every mammal that comes in contact with them. Once they reach their destination, a huge metal door that was a size of an elephant stood in front of them. Aiden told his party to step back as he starts inserting the passwords into the device next to the door. Once he finished, the door slowly opens, revealing a huge machine in the center of a white metal room.

"What is that?" Judy ask. Her mouth has gaped open as she watched the huge white machine.

Aiden turns around to see his little group. Then a big, bright smile appear on his face. "This here is the solution to everything!"

When they walk inside, the door slowly close. The group began looking around the area, trying to gather every evidence and information as possible. Aiden stood there, eyes wide, staring at the machine as if he was in love. Suddenly, an unknown voice interrupts the mood inside the room.

"What exactly are you doing in here, Aiden?" The sharp voice ask. "With these... prisoners!" Lily walks out of the shadow, in the far corner of the room. Her expression did not look happy. "After all we've done for you. After all the boss did for you! You took these prisoners to our grand prize?!" Lily said. The anger tone in her voice did not hide well.

"It's not what it looks like!" Aiden said, "I-"

"Excuses would not help. That would be futile, a waste of my time." Lily said. Then she took out a gun from her lab coat, "Luckily, you bunnies are quick at their feet." Then she aimed for Aiden.

"Wait!" Aiden cried, "Aren't I family? If you kill me, the boss wouldn't be happy."

"Kill? Happy?" Lily said, then she gave a sharp cruel laugh, "The boss was the one who ORDERED me to kill you!"

"No! You're lying! The boss- no, MOTHER wouldn't do that! He loves me! He loves me more than you!" Aiden shouted.

"Perhaps I should show you evidence to prove my point," Lily said coldly, then she began shooting.

Aiden quickly ducks, then runs. Lily still had her gun pointing towards Aiden. Judy and Nick were standing on the opposite side of the room in the metal rails on top of the stairs. Aiden had dodge every bullet Lily had shot from her pistol. Then, Aiden began running up the metal stairs, towards Judy.

"Running towards a girl?" Lily called, "You bunnies really are weak and pathetic."

"Shut up!" Aiden yelled, "You don't know anything!"

"Oh, believe I do," Lily said. Then she points her gun down towards the railing. Soon, the group realized what she was doing.

However, it was too late, the railing from Judy's side had broken off. The metal made a horrible noise as it slowly moves down. Aiden had fallen and was now holding onto the metal pole, trying not to fall. Judy was still standing, gripping onto the metal pole. Aiden close his eyes, he had enough. After all these years, even after joining the Offense group in the MJD, he was still a weak little bunny. Now, all that awaits for him is death. At least, now he can finally see his real family in the afterlife.

Aiden heard a gunshot, thought he had died because he felt no pain. He felt a pair of paws holding onto him, he thought it was his parents who were taking him to the afterlife. However, when he opens his eyes, his body and legs were still dangling in the air. When he looks up, his eyes widen to see Nick holding onto his paws. Droplets of blood were flowing out of Nick's left arm.

"Why?!" Aiden yelled in agony, "I thought you hated bunnies! I thought you hated _me_!"

"Why?" Nick said, his breathing was getting denser, "Because these mammals here aren't your family! You-" Nick coughs, then said, "You're stronger than this! Don't let them tell you what you aren't!"

Hot tears began trickling down from Aiden's wide eyes. Not only because of his "family" trying to kill him, but also because a fox was trying to save his life. Aiden wipes his tears with his left arm, then he smiled. With a determination look on his face, he grabs onto the metal pole with his left paw. Then, he began trying to pull himself up.

Lily groaned in frustration, then she yells in a childish way, "Why can't you die already!" Then her pistol was pointing at Aiden.

Suddenly, the giant door slowly opens. Lily stops, then had her gun down. Her eyes widen, then she began kneeling down towards the door. Her head was on the ground. The group turns to look at the door, then, Aiden's eyes widen. A dark, hooded figure enters the room, along with two female assistants by his side. One of them is a white-tailed deer while the other is a leopard. In the back, there was Alice. Alice was looking at the corner bottom of the floor, trying to avoid looking at her surroundings.

"I am terribly sorry that you witness such awful act in front of our grand prize, master," Lily said quickly. Her words almost sound like a mumble.

"Silence, Dr. James," The female leopard said coldly. "Now, do us all a favor and get up."

"Y-Yes!" Lily said, then she quickly position herself. She adjusted her cat-eye glasses, then she bows down deeply to the dark hooded figure.

"Excellent," The female leopard said, then she lick her lips.

"Sir," The white-tailed deer said, "Apparently, agent Bell was right about having a tracking device connected to the fox's raincoat."

The hooded figure turns around, then one of his paws moved towards one of Alice's cheeks. "My dear," He said, "Perhaps you aren't a traitor after all. I may give you one last chance to redeem yourself." His paw moved towards Alice's lips. Then he smirks. Alice winced, then she looks up at the hooded figure. At the corner of her eye, she saw Nick clutching onto the bullet wound on his arm. Alice quickly looks down to the ground.

"Well, what do we have here," The hooded figure began, "Little hero. My little, _brave_ hero. My Aiden." He said, then he looks at Aiden, "How much of a traitor had you become? You have certainly disappointed your mother." Aiden looks at the other way, shielding his eyes. The hooded figure then frown and said, "I think I have enough fun. If you please, can you ladies do all the work? I must be heading back to my office."

"Yes, master," The female leopard said.

"Yes, sir," The white-tailed deer said.

The dark, hooded figure, turns around. With one last look to Alice, he smiles mockingly. Unexpectedly, he leans forward towards Alice, then he kissed Alice on the lips. Alice's eyes widen with fear as the hooded figure parted away. Then, he left, leaving the girls alone with Aiden's little group.

* * *

 **A/N:** The name, Aiden, means "Little Fire". That is why, I chose that name for Aiden because he's a small bunny, but his energy is strong.


	8. The Escape

Chapter 8 - The Escape

The female group stares at Aiden's group with hungry looks in their eyes while Alice awkwardly stares at the floor. Aiden position himself into a fighting stance, then he swallows his saliva from being nervous. Judy, whose eyes were teary, was kneeling down next to Nick, trying to prevent him from losing too much blood.

"Well, well, what do we have here," The female leopard said as her murderous eyes peer towards Aiden's little group. "Look at them, Chast, they're pathetic! Weaklings! An injured fox and two small little bunnies? Ha! It's almost like taking candy from a baby."

"Now, now, Mary, don't get cocky yet," The white-tailed deer said, then she smiled. "Maybe you are right... It's three against three, not counting that scientist."

"W-Why yes," Lily said out of nowhere before clearing her throat, "I'm a scientist, a huge contribute to this project. If I die by fighting, that will surely bring displeasure to the boss."

"Shut your hole, smart-mouth," Mary said coldly.

"Three?" Alice said suddenly, "I'm going to fight? I can't!" She said before looking at Aiden's group.

"Why not, sweet cakes?" Mary ask, "Scared you might hurt your pretty little face?"

"The boss ordered you to fight. If you don't, consider yourself a lone fox," Chastity said, looking down at Alice. Alice didn't say anything, she looks at them, then give a slight nod.

"Excellent..." Mary said, then she crouch down into a fighting stance. Her paws held up to reveal her sharp crawls.

In an instant, the girls start sprinting towards Aiden's little group. Tears were still in Judy's eyes. As much as she wants to help her team, she also doesn't want to leave Nick alone because of the injury.

"Judy! You have to get up and leave Nick!" Aiden loudly said as he dodged Mary's long crawls. "Do it, or you die!" He yelled.

"Do what he says," Nick said, then he place his right paw against the floor, "I'll be fine, Carrots." Then he slowly got up. He held out his right paw, then pulled Judy up. "See, fine."

"Fine," Judy said, "But if you die, I will never forgive you!"

As Aiden's little group spread out. The girls began chasing after their victims. Mary was fighting against Aiden while Judy was fighting against Chastity. Alice was surprisingly fast at her feet. She reached towards her gadget belt and took out a pair of ropes that was attached to her belt. "Give up, prisoner!" Alice said as she released her ropes. Then, she began lashing them towards Nick.

Nick quickly dodge, then his eyes widen when Alice pulled back the ropes. "Can you at least use it _lightly_?"

A serious and anger expression grew into Alice's face. "Shut up! Better surrender than keep your mouth open." Then she whips out her rope again.

"Why are you still working for them?" Nick asks as he dodged the ropes. "Your boss almost tried to end your life!"

"That's because it's all your fault!" Alice yelled. Then she hurtles towards Nick and knocks him down. "Everything was great until you came!" Then she began using the ropes to tie Nick.

"You know that isn't true," Nick said before putting his paw towards Alice's lips. "You should turn that frown upside down." He said sarcastically.

Alice's expression softens, then she saw blood coming out of Nick's bullet wound. "Your left arm!" She said in alarm. "W-What happen? Are you hurt?"

Nick chuckled then said, "For being a prisoner, you do treat them like a friend."

Alice blushed, then said, "S-Shut up." Then, she looks to the side. "You might get an infection. You'll die..." She softly said. Within a few seconds passed, in a hoarse voice, Alice began saying, "This is all my fault." One of her paws was covering her mouth to muffled a cried.

"You know," Nick said, "I always see you frowning ever since I woke up from this place. You should do what you want. This isn't your home, Alice."

"What?" Alice said, "This is my home. And I'm doing exactly what I wanted to do!"

"Then why are you crying?" Nick ask, "Why are you always so stressed?"

"You don't understand Nick," Alice said, "It's impossible for a fox to find places that welcome us with open arms."

"Well... You could always start out slow," Nick said, then he grins, "After all, a fox like me became a police officer."

Alice's eyes widen. She stares at Nick for a moment before Mary started yelling.

"Hey you! Pretty face!" Mary holler. "Knock the shit out of that fox or I'll do it for you and to your pretty face!"

Alice got up, then stood up straight. "Sorry to break it to you but I quit."

Mary was holding Aiden by the collar shirt. "Huh? What did you say sweet cakes?"

"I said..." Alice blushed then yelled, "I QUIT!"

"Quit huh? The boss will do you good once he heard what you said." Mary mutter. She turns towards Chastity. "Hey, Chast! Go teach that bitch her place."

Chastity giggled, then said, "Boss would be so happy if he finds out we took out the traitors." Then she began to pounce towards Alice.

Alice steps in front of Nick. Then, she took out a gun from her gadget belt. With a quick motion, Alice shoots Chastity in the shoulder, causing the deer to collapsed to the ground. Nick's eyes widen, then he looks towards Alice, amazed and also shocked from witnessing what he saw. Alice looks back and smiled. "Don't worry, it's just a tranquilizer," Alice said, still smiling. "She will wake up later in a few hours not knowing what happened."

"Oooh! You bitch!" Mary yelled. Her eyes were red with fury. She looks over to Lily. Then, she smirks. "Glasses nerd, toss me your pistol. I think I'm having my lunch early today." Then she smacks her lips.

"Y-Yes!" Lily said nervously. Then she tossed her gun to Mary.

Mary caught it, then she smiled. "Any last words, pretty face?"

"Yes, in fact, I do," Alice said with a smirk, "Don't call me "pretty face"."

Suddenly, a giant barrel fell off from the top of the metal railings. Before Mary knew what happen, it was already too late. The barrel crushed her to the ground, and now she was unconscious. When Nick looks up from the railing, he saw Judy waving. Nick smiled, then gives a thumbs up to Judy. The little group began gathering towards each other. Alice went up to Lily and told her to keep her mouth shut. However, there was some doubt so Alice decided to tape Lily's mouth and tied her.

"It felt so good to finally hit one of these people here," Alice whispers. She spun around and saw the group. Then she blushed and said, "Sorry, for everything. For causing a huge mess. I'm a mess myself. A total reckless fool."

"Save your sorry for later, Alice," Nick said with a grin. "Right now, it's best if you lead us out of here instead of fluff-tail over there." He said pointing at Aiden.

Aiden rubs the ache from his shoulder, then he blushed and said, "Hey! I'm a good captain!"

A sly grin formed on Alice's lips. Then, for the first time since forever, Alice began to smile for real. Once they exit the white metal room, Alice quickly leads them to freedom. The rush of the air excites Alice more than anything at the very moment. Then, Alice suddenly stops, she turns to face her group. She points at the metal circle on the floor that leads to the sewage. "There's a secret exit inside the sewage," Alice said. Then she shrugs and said, "Sorry guys, it's the best I could come up with since all the exits are sealed."

"Better than nothing," Nick said, then he began moving the circular metal top off.

As they went in the sewage one by one, the smell was strong and unpleasant. Aiden almost gag when the smell hit his face. Alice began laughing when she saw the looks on everyone's faces. Nick stop coughing when he saw Alice laugh, a genuine laugh. Then he smiles.

"We have to go back to Savanna Central after this," Judy said as she was walking next to Nick. "We have to get back-up from the ZPD."

"At least we can finalllyyy rest after all this," Nick said casually, then he yawns.

"Not exactly," said Alice and Aiden. They look at each other, then blushed from embarrassment.

"Well, you see, the MJD been working on this huge project," Aiden said. "Back at that metal room where I first met Judy, I think I mention something about finishing up the project with my group."

"And that machine you saw in that white room is just part of it. The main dish is already in the air." Alice said with a nod.

"What do you mean?" Judy ask.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Alice said, "It's already around the entire city of Zootopia. It's the-"

Out of nowhere, a familiar voice interrupts the conversation. When Judy's little group turns around, they saw a group of mammals behind them and Lily in the middle. "There they are," Lily said. She was breathing hard. "Aiden, recognize anyone?"

It didn't take long for Aiden to understand what Lily meant. The group of mammals is all from the offense group. Judy recognized one of them, the brown female horse. "Sweet beans and casseroles. I didn't expect ya' to work for the prisoners, Ai," The horse said, "Ya' gotta prove your group the misunderstanding. Ya' gotta tell you're just messin' with us."

Aiden didn't take his eyes off of the offense group. He swallowed, then said, "I'm sorry, I can't prove that wrong because it's correct. I am helping the prisoners."

"Then you leave us with no choice," A coyote said in a deep voice before looking back at his group, "Get them."

In a matter of seconds, Judy's group began running away while the offense group chased after them. Alice was in the front, leading her team to the exit. Once they arrive at the dead end, there was a metal ladder connected to the sewage wall. "This way!" Alice said while trying to catch her breath. "Climb up that ladder! It will lead you to the surface of Tundratown!"

Once Judy and Nick reach towards the top, they tried to remove the circle lid. However, it proved to be difficult, causing the offense group to catch up from behind. Alice was holding onto the ladder with a worried expression. Aiden was still standing on the ground, watching into the dark tunnel for any sign of the offense group. Then, the offense group shows up, with Lily in messy hair.

"I'll distract them," Aiden said while positioning himself into a fight stance. "You guys get out of here!"

"You?" One of the mammals from the offense group said, "A puny little bunny is going to fight us? Ha! What is this? A joke?!"

"Include me in too," Alice said, jumping off of the ladder.

Aiden's eyes widen, then he said, "You stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you, fox lady."

"What a temper you got," Alice said with a sneer, "But believe me, everything in this organization is related to me." Then she looks behind towards Judy and Nick. "And I was the one who caused this whole mess. I need to fix my mistakes."

"If you say so, but if you scream or cry, I won't be there to help," Aiden said.

"Enough with this idiotic chit chat!" Lily yelled, "Get them! Get all of them!" In an instant, all the mammals start charging towards Judy's group. As quickly as possible, Judy and Nick tried to remove the lid off. One of the mammals from the offense group took out a gun and pointed towards Judy.

"Oh no, you don't!" Aiden said, kicking the gun off of the mammal's paws. "Your opponent is me!"

Once the metal lid finally moved, revealing a bright light from the outside. Judy quickly climbs out of the hole. She held out her paws to Nick for him to grab hold.

Lily's eyes turned red, then she yelled, "What are you numskulls doing? Don't let any of them escape!"

"Close the lid! Hurry!" Aiden yelled while holding onto a gorilla, "Get out of here!"

"Don't worry about us," Alice said with a grin. "We'll be fine. Trust me."

With one last look, Judy and Nick nodded, then they slide the lid over, sealing the exit. They heard a loud, deep moan inside the sewage before getting up from the snow ground. Breathing hard against the air, they saw a mist from their breathing. A worried expression was still stuck on Judy's face as she looks around her surroundings. The pile of white snow covered the district of Tundratown everywhere.

"The train," Judy began, "We have to catch the next train quickly before we missed it!"

"Train?" Nick said, panting hard from exhaustion. "Luckily for us, I know a special someone who can take us to Savanna Central without the train."

"Who?" Judy ask.

Nick smirk, then he points towards a cafe. Judy look at the direction where Nick was pointing, then she gasps when she realized what Nick had meant. There stood, alone, drinking a cup of coffee was Finnick, the fennec fox.

"Let's see who can reach him first," Nick said with a smug look, then he started running before Judy.

"Hey!" Judy said in annoyance, watching the fox taking first dibs. Then, Judy sighs and smiled. "Dumb fox." With a quick dash, Judy started running after her partner.


	9. A Helping Paw

**A/N:** In case some of you are wondering. I keep my chapters short. Almost all of them has about +2,000 words per chapter. I don't like chapters that are long because I think that's time-consuming for all of us. So if some of you think that I'm rushing things, then I'm sorry. ;-;

I want to give a moment to thank all of you who stick me with me till the end. Your words encouraged me a lot, no matter if it's positive or negative.

Oh, and I think some of you are confused that Judy and Nick still seem like "friends". In chapter five, I was about to put something between the lines to make things more understandable. But, like I said, I failed miserably at writing chapter five XD

So, Judy and Nick are still friends because they don't have the time to date right now. Judy wants to focus on the investigation before getting back to her personal life.

* * *

Chapter 9 - A Helping Paw

The little fennec fox leans his back against the wall of the cafe called, Rose Coffee Express. The wall of the modern looking small cafe has the color of light pink. There were two vases on each side of the cafe's front view with fake roses in them. Finnick had his usual expression on his face while staring into the distant in the cloudy sky. He yawns, then take a sip of his cup of coffee. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie and some black joggers. When he finally looks down, he saw Nick standing a few feet away from him with a playful sly smile on his face.

"What cha' doing little buddy?" Nick ask sarcastically. He was bending his knees to almost match Finnick's little height. His eyes were half closed while his usual signature sly grins stay on his face.

"Trying to relax until you came," Finnick said. "What do you want? I'm busy at the moment."

"Awww, don't be like that," Nick said, then his voice starts to get serious. "Look, I need your help."

"Help?" Finnick said, then he laughs. "What can it be this time? Help you escape from the guards? Help you steal-"

Finally, Judy arrived from behind Nick. Nick stood up, then turns around to see Judy panting from running too hard. Then, Nick realized that Finnick was still talking about all the scams that Finnick thought Nick wanted. Nick quickly turns around towards Finnick. Then he quickly covered Finnick's mouth with one of his paws to keep his mouth shut. Finnick got quiet, then he looks at Nick and then he saw Judy.

"Hi, Finnick!" Judy said after she finally stops panting. "I don't know if Nick tells you this, but we need your help ASAP!"

Finnick stares at Judy for a moment. Then his eyes shifted towards Nick. Nick finally lets go of his paw when things got quiet. Finally, Finnick mutters a word under his breath. "Suspicious..." Then, he saw blood on Nick's left arm. His eyes widen, then he looks up at Nick. "How'd you get that?" He asked while pointing at the bullet wound.

Nick smiled, then said, "I got shot from a girl with glasses."

"Interesting," Finnick said, then he took a long sip from his coffee. "Okay, I'll help you."

Just like that, Finnick finished his cup of coffee. He crushed the cup with one of his small paws, then tossed it into a nearby trash can. He motion Judy and Nick to follow him towards the street. Finnick took out his keys from his pocket then he points it towards his van. Once he opens the back of the van, he told Nick to get in. "Lay down over there. I'm getting the kit to remove the bullet from your arm," Finnick said as he was looking through the supplies in the back corner.

"What?" Judy said, "You? Removing?" Then she chokes out the words, "You're going to remove the bullet from Nick's arm? Shouldn't we need a professional like a doctor for this kind of stuff?"

"Carrots, please, we do this kind of stuff all the time," Nick said casually. "Well, not all the time. We just do all kinds of jobs back then." Judy facepalm then she sighs.

Once Finnick got the health kit, a smirk appeared on his lips. "You better hope you don't go crying for your mommy after this," Finnick said with a grin. Silently, Finnick began kneeling down next to Nick who was laying on the ground. After Finnick finished all the precaution, he begins to remove the bullet out of Nick's left arm. Nick suddenly groaned in pain.

"Can you at least try to be more delicate?" Nick ask.

Finnick huff, then looks down at Nick and said, "What do I look like? An A class doctor?"

After Finnick finished removing the bullet out, he placed the bloody bullet on top of a napkin. Finally, he proceeds to tend the wound to prevent blood loss and infections from happening. Finnick yawns, then he took off the gloves from his little paws. "Okay, now tell me what's this all about," Finnick said, looking at Nick.

To make things short, Nick told Finnick about their situation. Finnick's expression remain the same throughout the whole discussion. Finally, Finnick agrees to take them to Savanna Central. Finnick jumps off of the van. He slams the back doors shut and proceeds to the driver's seat. He climbs into the driver's seat and then he sits down to start the engines in the van. After that, he put on his sunglasses and turn on loud music from the radio. "I suggest holding something for this ride," Finnick said with a smirk.

"What?" Judy called, covering her ears from the loud music. "What did you say-"

Out of nowhere, the van starts to move at a fast pace. Judy slides across the floor and fell right onto Nick. When she finished rubbing her aching head, she realized that she was on top of Nick's lap. When she lifted her head up, she began blushing wildly when her eyes met Nick's eyes. Since Finnick knows the shortcuts, he drives into the most dangerous routes that caused the ride to be bumpy. After a while, Nick learned that Finnick was at Tundratown because he was tired of the rain in all of the districts. Since Tundratown was too cold, all of the rain turns into snow. After they finally arrived at Savanna Central, Judy's expression remains frightened. Luckily, at the moment, there was no rain in sight.

"Thanks for everything, Finnick!" Judy said as she got off of the van.

Finnick stares at Judy for a moment before he looks at Nick. Then he said, "You didn't happen to do it with her right?"

"W-What?" Nick said, his eyes widen, "Why you ask that question? Judy and I are friends."

"Explain why you left me this voice mail," Finnick said, then he took out his phone and played the voice mail.

"Nick has feelings for me..." The voice began.

It was Judy's voice. Judy instantly remembers how Finnick was calling for Nick when she was alone in her apartment. Then it finally hit her. She remembers how she didn't exactly end the "please leave a message after the beep". Judy's face redden from embarrassment as they heard more words from the voicemail. After the voicemail ended, Finnick began laughing. Then, he began driving away, leaving the embarrassed bunny alone with her friend.

"I can explain that," Judy lied.

"Of course you can," Nick said sarcastically, "Or you just want me." Then he bends his knees and kissed Judy on the forehead.

After Nick stood up again, Judy looks up at Nick. She blushed, then she clears her throat.

"Ready to finish this case so I can have you all to myself?" Judy finds herself said. Then she quickly covers her mouth in shock.

"So bold," Nick teased, "But now, I can't deny that offer." He said with a grin.

Once they finished talking, they began walking towards the ZPD across from the street. When they enter, they saw Clawhauser waving cheerfully towards them from the reception desk. They went up to the front desk to talk with Clawhauser.

"Hey Clawhauser, sorry for being late for work," Judy began. "Can I see Chief Bogo for a moment? It's really important."

Clawhauser put down his cereal bowl, then he said, "Hey Judy! Did you enjoy your weekend off? Oh, and yeah, he's in the office."

"Weekend?" Judy asks. Then her eyes widen and realized she missed almost two days of work, counting their weekend off which makes four days. "Chief Bogo isn't mad about us, right?"

Clawhauster's smile faded, then he shook his head. "Sorry, Judy. You have no idea how much he complained about you two missing for two days."

After their discussion, Judy and Nick began walking towards Chief Bogo's office. Judy nervously opens the door, causing a creaking noise. Once the door opens, she saw Chief Bogo sitting down on his chair while looking down at a pile of files from his desk.

"Chief Bogo?" Judy said.

Chief Bogo looks up from the files, then he shook his head and said, "Hopps, you better explain why I shouldn't kick you out of this office. Why didn't the both of you show up to work?" The tone of his voice barely hide the anger in his speech.

Judy felt speechless for a moment, for failing to show up at work. Her lips quiver a little before she began talking again. Only to get interrupted by her partner, Nick.

"Listen here you big oaf," Nick began, but then he quickly clears his throat when he saw the menacing stares from his chief. "I mean, sir." He said before continuing. "Judy and I been working non-stop on our case. Luckily, because of Judy's hard work and dedication to this force. She decided to investigate more even when we have our weekend off." Nick said, giving himself a nod in the head.

"Wilde, tell me," Chief Bogo said. Then he rests his shoulders on top of the files. "Is this some sort of sad joke you had planned out to waste more of my precious time?"

"Uhh... yes? I mean no! No sir," Nick said with a laugh, scratching one of his ears from behind.

Chief Bogo stares at Nick with a confused look on his face. Judy could tell that he was not convinced or amused by this discussion. So then, Judy pushed Nick out of the way to explain things more properly to the chief. After Judy told almost everything she could remember about the investigation, the kidnapping, and the MJD; Chief Bogo began to settle down into his chair. Finally, after the long silence, Chief Bogo speaks again. But this time, with no anger in his tone. Surprisingly, he was impressed by Judy's skills once again as a police officer. As Chief Bogo got off of his chair, he began calling mammals from his phone for backup. When Judy and Nick walk out of the office, they sat down on a set of chairs nearby.

"Whew, that was close. Don't you think, Carrots?" Nick said.

"Close?!" Judy exclaimed. "You don't call the chief an "oaf" and starts rambling about useless bullshit!"

Nick gasps and said, "Language! I didn't know you had it in you." Then his smile turns into a sardonic grin, "Hey, I panic, okay?" Then his voice became serious. "I also didn't like how he got mad at you after all you went through."

Judy's stressful expression began to soften, then she sighs and playfully punched Nick on his right arm. After a moment of silence that seems like forever, Chief Bogo finally opens the door again. He told the both of them to follow him. Once Chief Bogo stops walking, they stood in front of a large door. Chief Bogo unlocks the door, then he tossed each pair of navy blue bullet-proof armors and equipment towards Judy and Nick.

"Suit up," Chief Bogo said, "We're going to fight. I got the units set up. They will arrive in about five hours."

They went to the restroom to change into their new outfits. Since they were heading back to Tundratown in the next hour, they decided to keep their warm sweater and scarf on because of the cold weather. After they finished putting on the navy blue bulletproof outfit and the equipment, they got out of the bathroom at the same time. With a final look, their eyes met with a determination look. They were ready to end the MJD's main base and save their friends, Alice and Aiden.

* * *

 **P.S.** Almost all of these chapters aren't planned. I'm still writing whatever I think is "right" along the way that is "suitable" for the plot. So yeah, I'm in the same shoes as you the entire time because I have no idea where this story is heading to XD

But I must say, I would give myself a pat on the back for making it this far.

Also, please leave a review or a question if possible. I love reading people's opinions and options no matter if it's positive or negative. If I were you, I would give myself a negative review XD

I would say, "What the heck are you doing?! What are you? An idiot?!"


	10. Second Time

**Warning: NSFW down below**

* * *

Chapter 10 - "Second Time"

It was the late afternoon. Chief Bogo was standing in front of the reception table talking with Clawhauser about the issue of the MJD. With the remaining five hours, Judy and Nick sat down on the chairs near the exit looking through their cell-phones. It was silent until Judy's stomach rumbled, she was starting to get hungry again. Nick put his phone down and turn towards Judy who was blushing from embarrassment.

"Want to grab something to eat before we head back to Tundratown?" Nick ask.

"What about our friends?" Judy began, trying to come up with excuses. "What if Chief Bogo needs us for something?"

"Need us?" Nick said. "Carrots, we already did too much. I think we both deserve a nice, simple lunch. Don't you think?" He watches Judy's doubtful look before saying, "Besides, we have five hours! How many hours do you need?"

Judy looks down, thinking about the situation. Then, she looks over towards Chief Bogo who was busy talking with Clawhauser. Finally, she gave up and said, "Fine. But we have to get back here before our time is up."

They walk towards Chief Bogo to ask for his permission. Chief Bogo allows them to head out for a quick lunch, but they have to return the suit and armor before going out. After removing their armor, they felt lighter. Finally, they went outside. As they were walking through the cloudy afternoon, Judy was following Nick from behind. After realizing that Judy was walking behind him, Nick turns around and frowned. Then, he reached towards one of Judy's paws and pulls her to close to him. Judy looks up at Nick, then she blushed and quickly look the other way towards the streets. Once they arrive at a sandwich shop, they went in to wait in line. Finally, it was their turn to order.

After Judy finished her order, she asks Nick, "Aren't you going to order yours?"

"I'm good," Nick said, looking at the area.

"Suit yourself," Judy said with a shrug. Nick smiled for a brief second, and then he walks away towards a table near the glass window. After paying for her order, she walks towards Nick and sat down across from him. She unwraps the wrapper of her veggie sandwich, then took a huge bite off of it.

"Isn't the view nice?" Nick began. "To see everyone and everything from this window." Then he smirked and said, "The best thing of all, I get to sit in the front row seat to watch something beautiful."

"Beautiful? Where?" Judy asks, trying to look out into the window to see what Nick meant. Then she looks towards him and asks, "What is beautiful?"

"Dumb bunny," Nick mumbled. He sighs, then he straighten himself and glare at Judy.

"W-What?" Judy said. Her paw moves towards her lips. "Is there's something on my face?"

Nick felt dumbfounded, then he laughs.

"What?" Judy said, she felt her cheeks getting hot. "What is it? Why are you laughing?!"

"Forget what I said earlier," Nick said with a smile, then he murmurs, "You really are just a cute little bunny." Then he rests his right elbow on the table and rests his head against his right paw. He stares out towards the window.

Finally, Judy sighs. "Don't tease me like that." Then she continues to eat her sandwich. After a few moments of silence, she said, "You know, today is my second time eating a sandwich next to a huge, glass window."

"Really?" Nick said, then he slowly sit up straight. "When?"

"At the MJD inside the cafeteria," Judy said with a bright smile. "Aiden offers me to lunch there."

"Oh _really_?" Nick said. "What did he talk about?"

"Just stuff," Judy said, taking her final bite off of her sandwich. "Ready to go now?"

"Sure, why not."

Once they were outside, they noticed the change in the cloudy sky. The clouds became darker, meaning rain would start soon. They check for the cabs, bus, or any transportation service, but found out that the service would be slow at the moment.

"Guess, we have to hurry back on foot instead," Nick said with a shrug. Then he took Judy's left paw and began walking towards the direction that leads them to the ZPD.

After a few minutes, the thunderstorm began rolling down from the sky. In a matter of seconds, they felt a little drop of rain on top of their head. Small droplets of rain started falling. Judy suddenly shook off the hold from her left paw which caused Nick to stop walking. Nick turns around and face Judy and saw her with a distressing expression.

"What's wrong?" Nick said with a worried look.

"We won't make it," Judy said. "It would take us a long time to get there by foot." She stood still, looking down at the floor. "I knew we shouldn't have gone out."

"Carrots..." Then, he took off his raincoat and put it around on top of Judy. Judy looks up and saw Nick with a warm smile. "There, now you won't get sick."

"But you're going to get sick!" Judy said.

"Well then, officer Hopps. What should we do in this very harsh weather?" Nick ask sarcastically.

Judy was still blushing. As she was peering around the surroundings, an idea came up in her mind. "Nick, how many minutes would it take for us to get to your home?" Judy asks anxiously.

"Umm... 5 minutes. Why'd you ask?"

"Great! Let's head to your apartment!" Judy beamed. This time, she was the one who was leading Nick.

Once they arrived in the ghetto area of Sahara Square, Judy looks up at the old, crusty two-floor apartment building of Nick's current residency. As they were walking up the old wooden stairs, it creaks badly as if they could break any moment. After Judy reached towards the end of the second floor, she stops in front of a door. She ushered Nick to open the door as she was shivering in the cold. Nick smiled, then he took out his keys from one of his pants' pockets.

Based on Judy's memories, she was amazed how the small, dull room was still the same as the last time she visits. In Nick's apartment room, there was a few plain, simple furniture around the place. There wasn't anything much to look at since everything is a drab.

"You should take a shower," Nick suggested, after looking at Judy. "I'm going to put our dirty clothes in the washing machine."

Nick handed Judy some extra pair of clean clothes from his drawers. The clothes were some plain, white PJs that are a little bigger than Judy's clothes size. When Judy finished taking a shower, he thought Judy was adorable to wear his old clothes. Even though his old PJs were small on him, the clothes were still slightly bigger on Judy. Nick heads to the bathroom to take a shower. After Nick finished taking a shower, he sat down on the couch with Judy.

After a few moments of silence, Judy began talking.

"How many minutes until our clothes are done?" Judy asks, looking through her phone.

"Hmm. About 40 minutes," Nick said. "Don't worry, we still have three hours before Chief Bogo realized we haven't returned."

"How long will the rain last?" Judy asks, still looking at her phone.

"I don't know. Check the weather on your phone," Nick said, then he yawns.

"How much-"

"Carrots," Nick said, then he took away Judy's phone to get her attention. "How many questions do you need to ask before you feel satisfied?"

A frustration look appears on Judy's face. "Sorry... I'm just so worried about our friends. I don't know if we could make it on time even when you said we will have enough time. You just... wasted my time-" Then she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She looks the other way. After a few seconds, Judy shivered then she placed her paws near her mouth to make them warm with her breath. She remembers how Nick didn't install an AC in his apartment room because he couldn't afford it.

"Are you cold, Carrots?" Nick ask. He grabs one of Judy's paws and placed it against one of his cheeks.

Judy blushed and said, "I-I'm fine."

"No, you aren't," Nick answer for her. "You're shivering and your paws are cold." Nick suddenly stands up from the couch. He was still holding onto one of Judy's paws. He blushed a little when he saw Judy's curious expression. He turns his head the other way and said quietly, "You could stay in my bed for warmth until our clothes finished drying in the dryer."

"Thanks," Judy said with a smile. After Nick let go of her, she went to Nick's bed. She plops down from exhaustion and yawns. Nick's soft blankets felt like fluffy clouds. _It smells like Nick._ Judy thought, feeling her cheeks flushing. After a few seconds, she heard Nick sneeze. Judy lifted her head up and saw him shivering on the couch. She sighs, then said, "Come over here." She sighs again when she saw the confused look on Nick's face. "Well? Aren't you cold?"

Nick shudders at the thought of what Judy just said. It reminds him of the time when Alice asks him that question. However, when he looks at Judy, the horrible memory of Alice slips away from his mind. When he climbs into his bed, he lay down next to Judy under his blankets in silence.

"You know..." Judy began with a giggle. "This is my second time sleeping with you on a bed, but this time, on your bed."

Nick chuckled, then said, "Yeah." He stares up at the ceiling. Then, Judy's face appears in front of his view. He looks over towards Judy who was on her knees glaring down at him. "Uhh… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nick, I..." Judy said, then she swallow her saliva. "I'm sorry for getting so work up on you earlier." Judy's eyes were delicate and sparkly, but with a hint of worry. Her lips were tender and warm. Nick felt dazed for a moment from the site of Judy, he blushed a little.

"It's fine," Nick murmur, he turns his head to the other direction. Then he said, "I feel weird, Carrots."

"Weird?" Judy repeated. Then she moves closer to Nick. "Are you getting sick?" Suddenly, she got on top of Nick to check his temperature. She gently presses her right paw against Nick's forehead.

For some reason, Nick's heart started beating fast. At the very moment, he felt that he could explode from whatever that is causing him to feel weird. In a few seconds, he realized that he felt excited. "You could get off of me now."

"Why? You're sweating," Judy said. "And your heart is racing." She moves down a little to check on Nick's heart but then found something hard is touching one of her legs. Then, her face reddens when she realized what it was.

"Sorry," Nick said. "I couldn't help it when you're on top of me looking like that." Then, he gave a small cough to clear his throat. "Umm, Carrots? Could you... um, get off of me, please? This urge is unbearable. I don't want to do anything 'rash' on you."

Judy remains silent, the blush on her face wouldn't leave. She couldn't move either; it was almost as if she's frozen. Nick sighs, then he gently push Judy to the side so she wouldn't be on top of him anymore. "Hey!" Judy blurted suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Nick ask, then he yawns as if he's bored.

"The last time when we were in the car..." Judy mumbles. "We didn't get the chance to do it."

"What? Couldn't hear you when you talk like that," Nick said, he rest his head comfortably against the pillow.

Judy felt irritated. Although she hates how calm Nick is now, she could still feel the heat on her face. "I'm trying to say-" Then she stops.

"Yes?" Nick said. Then he got up and grabs Judy by the arm. His gaze was locked onto Judy's eyes. "Carrots, if you don't tell me what's the problem. I won't understand what exactly you want from me."

"I want you to fuck me."

The rain was pounding against the glass windows. Nick sat on his bed and felt dumbfounded. Nick thought he heard things wrong because of the weather, or maybe because he was tired. He could almost choke on his words when he tried to talk again. "Umm. Did I just hear you said-"

"Yes! Geez..." Judy murmur. "Don't make me say it again... idiot."

As much as this surprised Nick, he almost thought it was a dream. Although, dream or not, Nick didn't want to lose the opportunity. "If I did hear it wrong, sorry. In the end, I really couldn't help myself," Nick said.

 **[NSFW below. Don't read it if you're can't stand sexual things]**

Without hesitation, he pushed Judy against the bed. Now, he was on top of her. Although he was blushing a little from embarrassment, he slowly began unbuttoning Judy's shirt, revealing her small breast. Judy never felt embarrassed in her life, to be naked in front of a mammal who isn't a family relative; then, she quivers a little without her acknowledge. Nick stop unbuttoning Judy's PJ when he saw the frightened look on Judy's face.

"First time?" Nick ask.

Judy slowly nodded her head.

"Yep, we're not doing it," Nick said. He got off of Judy and sat down on his bed.

"W-What?! Why? I'm fine!" Judy blurted.

"Carrots, listen," Nick said, then he sighs. "This is your first time, right?" He watches Judy nod her head in confusion. Then, he continues to explain. "We haven't become a couple, and yet, you want to do it. You do know that 'doing it' with a friend is wrong and weird! Plus, we aren't even the same species!"

"So what?" Judy said dully as if his words didn't affect her.

Nick's eyes widen, he couldn't believe what was happening right now. "Dream or not, I'm not taking your virginity because I respect you as a friend, and as your partner in the police force."

"Wow, how modest of you," Judy said sarcastically. Then her expression and tone got serious. Nick felt speechless when he saw the serious look on Judy's face. "I'm fine. Thank you, Nick, for caring about my well-being and asking me for my permission. But, I'm fine. I don't mind if you're my first time. I wouldn't ask anyone for this except you. Why? Because I love you." Judy's head tilt to one side, then she said with a bright, warm smile. "I love you, Nick."

After a few moments, a sly grin spread across Nick's lips. He smiled, then said, "Dumb bunny." Before leaning forward towards Judy and kiss her on the lips.

Finally, Nick gave in and decided to do what he desires. This time, he wants to be more considerate of Judy's feelings after hearing her confession. After Nick finally took off all of Judy's clothing. His right paw moves down to Judy's middle; then he held up his paw, revealing the invisible, slimy cum from Judy's pussy. Judy began blushing when she saw Nick lick it. "You know, Carrots. Since I haven't eaten anything, I'm started to crave for bunnies." Nick tease.

A frightened look appears on Judy's face. Nick sighs, then told her it was only a joke. Later, Nick began sticking his tongue inside of Judy's vagina, causing Judy to squirm, then she cried out a moaned which made Nick stop. By hearing Judy's moans, Nick's uncontrollable urge of excitement is unbearable. "Ugh," Nick groaned. "These pants are killing me."

Judy looks down and notice that Nick was still wearing his clothes. She began blushing when she saw the bulge in Nick's pants. "Let me remove your pants," Judy said when she realized it was the cause of Nick's discomfort. After removing the pants and boxer off, Judy's eyes widen when she saw Nick's erected cock spring out into the open air. "I-It's big! I don't know if that even fit inside me," Judy exclaimed.

"Fit you? Who said that we are doing it?" Nick said with a sneer, but then he stops grinning when he notice that Judy was serious. "You're serious, right?" He asks with a curious look. "Never in my life, I thought I would be doing this with a bunny."

"Hey! What's wrong with that?" Judy blurted out loud.

Nick look at Judy's frustrated face, although he knew Judy was trying hard not to die from embarrassment, he thought he was lucky to meet someone like Judy. "Nothing." Nick finally said, then he gave out a genuine smile. "I'm glad I met you." Then, he leans forward and kissed Judy on the forehead.

After a few moments of silence in the cold apartment room, all they could hear is the sound of the rain. Judy looks up at Nick with an embarrassed expression; she felt speechless. Finally, she spoke, "I'm glad I met you too."

Nick smiled warmly, then he said, "I'm going to go slow, okay?" Finally, he began putting in his shaft inside Judy which caused Judy to uttered a sharp yelp. "Am I hurting you?" Nick ask with concern.

"N-No!" Judy said in surprised. "No, just... just keep going." She murmurs.

"Okay," Nick replied. After he finally got inside of Judy, he groans in pleasure from the tightness inside Judy. He didn't know if he could restrain himself. "Ughn... I've never felt this kind of way before. I don't think I could control myself." He mumbled.

"It's fine," Judy said, then she finally stops being embarrassed. A determined look appears on her face. "I'm ready for anything you got."

With an approval; Nick decided to abuse the offer because of the overwhelming pressure. At first, he started out slow, but after hearing Judy's moans, Nick couldn't help but go faster as time passes. Secretly, he wanted to hear more; he wanted to hear Judy's cries. Judy wraps her arms around Nick's back to hold on when she notices Nick was thrusting faster. It didn't last long for the climax to happen. "Judy... I'm going to cum." Nick whisper into one of Judy's ears. Then, Judy noticed Nick was going to pull out.

Judy grab onto Nick's arms, then said, "No! Stay in there. We're different species anyways. Besides, I want to feel you inside me..." With a quick, sharp movement, Nick groans after he felt his sperms spatters deep inside of Judy's little vagina. "Aaa... Aaahh!" Judy cried out loud after feeling a rush of warm liquid bolting inside of her. "N-Nick! I love you..." Stuttered Judy before she could almost pass out from the sudden shock.

After Nick finished panting hard against the cold air, he began pulling out of Judy, then he sat down on his bed. It's been a long time since he had any intercourse with another mammal. For the first time, compared to the other mammals he'd done this with, Judy was the only one who could make him feel different; physically and mentally. Nick closed his eyes, then sighs; he opens his eyes again and smiled. Suddenly, a random beeping noise rang inside his apartment; it was his dryer, their clothes were finished.

Nick look over towards Judy who was slowly getting sleepy. "Carrots..." Nick said, then he pokes Judy on the arm. "Are you asleep? Hmm. Our clothes are done. We should head off to ZPD since the rain is starting to die down. I even have my umbrella." There was no response. "Umm, Carrots? Wake up. Earlier, you were the one who was eager to leave."

Judy rolls to the side towards Nick, then, she rubs her eyes. "Give me five more minutes..." Then she grabs Nick by the arm and pulls him close to her. Nick's eyes widen when he met with Judy's sleepy face, he couldn't help but smile from the site of cuteness.

After an hour of sleeping, they both woke up. However, Judy woke up in a grumpy mood. She stood up, then shook Nick to wake up. "Nick! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Nick woke up and yawns, "Because you were so cute when you were sleeping." He said lazily. "Hey, why not you go back to sleep again? That angry face doesn't suit you..."

Judy couldn't believe how Nick was calm. She pushes Nick off of the bed, which caused him to finally wake up. "Come on! We got to dress!" Judy said before running off to get their clothes. After she got their clothes, she frantically began putting on her clothes while Nick was casually putting his clothes on.

After Judy got everything, she quickly opens the door while Nick was getting a slice of bread in the kitchen to eat. The bright sunshine from the outside afternoon beams inside the cold, dull room. Finally, they step out into the open air to take in the warm, bright of the sun.

"We got... two hours!" Judy exclaimed. Then she searches for a local transportation system that will take them to the ZPD quickly.

Nick continues to eat his bread while watching Judy getting work up from stress. Although he knew how Judy felt, he thought Judy was still adorable in a way. After Judy found the time to take the train, she quickly put her phone in her pocket. Then, she began sprinting into the distance. Finally, with the last bite of the bread, Nick began chasing after Judy; however, Judy was faster than him when it comes to speed.


End file.
